The Rose Guardian
by GhostPhoenix113
Summary: After his daughter is nearly assassinated, the King of Vale decides that the Princess, Weiss Schnee, needs to be protected from future attempts. The girl who wins the tournament, however, is not what she was expecting from a guardian, and could wind up turning her whole world upside down. White Rose Fantasy AU
1. Ch 1: The Tournament

The castle halls were always empty this time of night. Weiss slowly walked through, her eyes having trouble adjusting to the darkness that surrounded her. Finally she found a torch mounted on the wall, and picked it up to bring it with her.

_Still not sure why father would summon me at this hour_, she thought to herself. _Surely whatever it is can wait until tomorrow morning._

Suddenly, Weiss heard the distinctive ring of a sword being drawn behind her. Without so much as a second thought, Weiss drew her own blade and immediately whirled around to face her aggressor. The torch revealed a tall man with black-and-red hair, a jet-black coat, and a pair of bull horns on his head, as well as a pale-white mask with blood-red trimming and four eye slits.

"Drop the sword princess," her attacker said, "and I may make this quick for you."

"The 'may' part is what has me concerned," Weiss replied as she held the blade in front of her. Honestly? I'll take my chances defending myself."

"Hmph. Suit yourself."

The assassin ran at Weiss, and she quickly leapt away, putting the torch into one of the mounts on the wall as she did so. Weiss brought her blade up again, as her eyes searched for a target. As she searched, she saw the flash of the bade entering the torches light, and she attempted to dodge it, but was just a little too late, as the blade slashed over her left eye. Weiss cried out in pain and backed up to the wall as she felt a trail of blood start to run down her face from the wound. Weiss immediately focused her aura on healing the wound, and brought her blade up into a more defensive stance. The assassin swung at her again, but this time Weiss was ready. She parried the blow with her own sword, and dragged her blade along her opponent's until she made contact with the hilt. She quickly elbowed him in the face, knocking him back and causing him to drop his guard. With a brief flourish, Weiss ran her blade through the assassin's stomach. He stared down at the blade, and his own sword clattered to the ground. With a dull thud, he fell to the ground, unmoving. Through the halls, Weiss thought she could hear someone with heavy armor clattering as they ran to where Weiss was now standing.

"Princess Schnee, are you alright?" someone nearby yelled.

Weiss wiped the blood from the now-closed wound over her left eye and withdrew her blade from the assassin's body. "I'm fine, no thanks to you, Knight-Lieutenant Vasilias," Weiss replied with annoyance.

"Well, hey, at least I got here, snow angel," Neptune stated with a smirk.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Do you _want_ me to have you executed for failing to address me with the proper regard?"

"Come on, Princess, I'm just having a little fun with you," he replied. "Anyway, we should probably go speak to the King. He's not going to be too happy about you nearly being assassinated."

Both Neptune and Weiss slowly walked through the dark hallways, and kept their swords at the ready, prepared for another attack. Finally, after what felt like hours, they arrived outside the imposing doors of the king's bedroom. Weiss looked down and saw a small, flickering light emanating from under the door, indicating that the King was still awake. Weiss knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice from within.

Weiss pushed the door open and stepped inside. Lit only by a single candle sitting on a desk, was a tall man with strong features, a tired expression, and the same white hair as Weiss.

The King looked up from the desk and sighed. "Weiss. What do you need."

Weiss took a deep breath. "There wan an assassin in the castle. He attempted to kill me, but I fought him off."

Her father practically jumped from the desk. "When?" he demanded.

"Just a few minutes ago," Weiss replied.

Her father picked the candle up off of the desk and brought it over.

"You're wounded," he said, staring at Weiss' left eye. "Why didn't you use your aura?"

"Overconfidence," Weiss replied. "Though it should have healed by now."

"Take a look in the mirror," her father said, offering her the candle.

Weiss took the candle from her father and walked to the mirror near the King's bed. When the glass was finally illuminated by the light of the candle, Weiss saw what the king was referring to. Over her left eye was a long, light red scar where the assassin's blade had cut her. Weiss ran a nervous finger along the wound, shivering a little as she realized that it would never go away.

"This cannot be allowed to happen again," her father said. "As soon as I am able, I will announce a tournament, and have the winner named as the Lord-Guardian of Vale."

"I don't need a guardian, Father," Weiss said as she turned back towards the King. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

"The scar over your eye belies your argument," her father said. "The tournament will be held in four days. I expect you to be there so you may see the victor's skill for yourself."

* * *

The day of the tournament finally arrived, and Weiss was the first one to arrive at the arena, accompanied by a legion of Vale's soldiers, led by the legendary Knight-Captain Pyrrha Nikos.

Weiss turned to Pyrrha just as she was about to take her seat. "I'm surprised you aren't going to compete, Pyrrha," she said. "I have no doubt that you'd be able to win easily."

"It's not my place to be the Lady-Guardian, Princess," Pyrrha replied politely. "I'm not nobility."

"The King has stated that anyone may participate," Weiss stated. "Neptune is planning on competing, and I would personally prefer you to him."

Pyrrha laughed a little. "While I thank you for the compliment, Princess, I would personally prefer to remain as Knight-Captain. I feel it better suits me than being a noble would."

Weiss sighed. "Very well," she replied as she looked around the arena. "It seems the people are starting to arrive. The tournament must be about to begin."

* * *

The tournament began with the sun hanging high in the sky. When it began, only a few people managed to win more than one duel before being disarmed themselves, and leaving the arena in defeat. Eventually, Vale's soldiers began to participate in the duels, and they tended to last much longer. About halfway through the tournament, Neptune decided to take the field, and he began to easily trounce everyone who challenged him. Gradually, opponents became more and more reluctant to take the field as the tournament wore on. Everyone, from professional duelists, to soldiers, to even the most veteran of officers seemed to simply be no match for Neptune. Weiss rolled her eyes as Neptune disarmed his latest opponent. Her father smiled at the scene that lay before them in the arena and stood from his seat.

"Well," his voice boomed through the arena. "It seems Knight-Lieutenant Vasilias remains undefeated. Is there anyone else who would challenge him for the honored post of the Lord-Guardian of Princess Schnee?"

"I guess I will," a small voice said from near the arena.

A young girl who couldn't have been any older than Weiss herself stood from her seat and walked into the arena. She wore a simple black shirt and pants with red trim, and a long flowing red cloak fluttered behind her. A simple Iron long-sword and hung from one side of her belt, and a short-sword from the other. A quiet murmur rose from the crowd as they looked to the king to see if he would allow the new challenger to take the field.

"Well, I did say anyone could take the field," he muttered. "Very well. Miss...?"

"Rose. Ruby Rose," the girl said.

"Miss Rose will challenge the champion."

_Well, it looks like I'll need to deal with Neptune's shameless flirting for the rest of my life_, Weiss thought bitterly.

One of the squires walked up to Ruby and offered her a small, round, wooden shield. She politely declined to take it, and the young man walked away, leaving only Ruby and Neptune standing in the arena.

"Well, this shouldn't take long," Neptune said smugly.

"Let the bout... Begin!"

Neptune drew his sword and started to circle around Ruby, who simply stood and watched. With a cocky smile he rushed forward and swung at Ruby. The latter girl seemingly vanished and rematerialized nearby in a flurry of rose petals, only now she had both of her swords drown, with the long-sword grasped in her left hand and the short-sword in her right. She held the short-sword in front of her at an angle and brought the long-sword up to chest height with the point facing toward her opponent. Neptune charged at her again and swung his sword over his head, which Ruby expertly parried with the short-sword, and proceeded to follow with a short jab from the long-sword. Neptune blocked the blade with his shield, only to have Ruby swing the short-sword past his guard at his other arm. He quickly moved out of the way and took up a more defensive stance, holding the shield in front of him. He slowly advanced towards Ruby, who, again, simply stood and waited. Suddenly, Neptune let out a yell, and charged at the girl. Ruby crossed her swords and used them to block Neptune's strike. With a flick of her wrists, Ruby sent Neptune's blade flying through the air until it landed point-first in the dirt on the other side of the arena. Neptune dropped his shield and fell to his knees, and a stunned silence filled the arena as Ruby crossed her swords around Neptune's neck.

"It seems," Weiss's father said with a faint note of disappointment in his voice as Ruby took her swords away from Neptune's neck and knelt in front of Weiss' father, "that we have our victor. Ruby Rose, step foreword." Ruby stood and took a step towards the king, her bright-red cloak billowing behind her. "Ruby Rose, as the winner of the tournament, I hereby declare you as the Lady-Guardian of Vale, the leader of the army, and the personal guard to Crown-Princess Weiss Schnee."

The entire arena erupted in applause. Weiss looked around and sighed. _Hopefully she's more tolerable than Neptune is. Otherwise, I have a long few years ahead of me_.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first of the new stories that I announced. The next the will be the Path We Walk, which is a Mercenary AU. This story is going to be in a fantasy setting (obliviously), with elements of the official universe such as Aura, Semblances, and Grimm. In addition, this is a White Rose fic, however, it will take a degree of time for them to actually become a couple. Also, I feel I should give you an overview of how the power hierarchy works in this story so, from the top down, with the top having the largest amount of power:**

**Royal Family - Rather obvious. They Rule the entire kingdom**

**Lord/Lady-Guardian - Personal Guard to a member of the Royal family as well as overall leader of the army. Does not answer to anyone but the royal family**

**Lords/Ladies - Leaders of a given area of the kingdom.**

**Knight-(rank) - Officers in the military, with the rank denoting what level**

**Citizens - Basically, everyone else who officially lives in the kingdom**

**As always, thank you all for reading, and I'll see you guys when I post chapter one of The Path We Walk: A Way Out! Stay classy, everyone!**

**Also, as an aside for those of you who wanted to see the Zombie and Alien Invasion AU's happen, don't worry, I will eventually be doing those as well.**


	2. Ch 2: The Lady-Guardian

_Ruby Rose, as the winner of the tournament, I hereby declare you as the Lady-Guardian of Vale, the leader of the army, and the personal guard to Crown-Princess Weiss Schnee._

Those words echoed through Ruby's head as she walked among the procession of soldiers escorting her to Beacon Keep, the home of the royal family.

_Lady-Guardian, huh?_ Ruby thought. _How often is it you wake up a simple ranger and then go on to be one of the most powerful people in the kingdom?_

Until today, Ruby was a ranger, one of a small group of skill fighters tasked with keeping the kingdoms of Remnant safe from the creatures of Grimm, beasts of pure anonymity. Many rangers died young, but those who survived were often legendary warriors. Or they would be, if they ever got any recognition at all. Most of the time, their deeds were ignored, only receiving moderate praise in the event they saved someone important during one of their missions, or in the event they stopped a large invasion of Grimm. Otherwise, they remained forgotten by the world at large. In spite of this, however, Ruby was more than satisfied with protecting Vale from the monsters, earning her enough money to support herself while allowing her to fulfill her childhood dream of protecting people who couldn't protect themselves.

"Lady-Guardian," one of the soldiers, a tall woman with long, scarlet hair and vivid green eyes, said as she walked up to Ruby, "I am Knight-Captain Pyrrha Nikos, leader of Vale's compliment of soldiers, and your second in command. It is an honor to meet you, my lady."

"Nice to meet you as well, Pyrrha!" Ruby replied energetically.

"If I may, my lady, I have great respect for you and all of Vale's Rangers," Pyrrha said. "I regularly use you all as an example for how my own soldiers should preform their duties."

"Thanks!" Ruby replied, as she smiled broadly. "It can be tough at times, but I really liked doing it."

"If there's anything you need, my lady, you have but to ask," Pyrrha said. "In the meantime, the King has requested that you meet with the quartermaster to get outfitted with better weapons and armor."

"Where is the quartermaster?" Ruby asked.

"First floor of the barracks," Pyrrha replied, pointing to a small, blocky building that sat adjacent to the keep itself.

"Thanks!" Ruby replied as she sped off, leaving behind a flurry of rose petals.

Ruby pushed the door open to reveal a blazing hot room, complete with a full set of blacksmithing equipment, long racks of weapons, several mannequins wearing various suits of armor, and a girl with blonde hair that fell all the way down to her waist standing at the forge.

"Yang?" Ruby said. "Is that you?"

The blonde turned around, revealing shimmering, lilac eyes. "Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran over and wrapped her sister in a bear hug. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"You're the quartermaster?" Ruby asked.

"Quartermaster, blacksmith," Yang replied with a grin, "and also occasional badass. So anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Knight-Captain Nikos told me that the king wanted you to get me equipped with some gear?" Ruby said.

"Well, I was expecting the Lady-Guardian to be here soon, but-"

"That's... uh... That's me actually," Ruby interrupted, scratching the back of her head as she laughed nervously.

Yang stared wide-eyed at Ruby. "Shut up," Yang said.

"Yup," Ruby said. "Turns out winning that tournament today got me the rank."

"Well," Yang said, shrugging, "I guess I'll go ahead and get you outfitted. Light, medium, or heavy?"

"Huh?"

"Your armor," Yang said. "Do you want light, medium, or heavy armor?"

"Do I really _need_ armor?" Ruby whined.

"Mhm," Yang replied with a nod. "Primarily for parade purposes, but also, you never know if it'll help when you're protecting the princess."

"Fine," Ruby said. "Uh... How about the light armor?"

"All right, be back in a minute."

Yang walked over to one of the mannequins that was wearing shimmering, silver, scaled armor that had a single armored chest plate with the metal forming the Schnee family crest in the center. In addition, there were a pair of black leather gloves and boots with silver armoring.

"Umm, That doesn't really look like light armor," Ruby said nervously.

"Try it on," Yang said slyly.

Ruby shrugged, and unclipped her cloak, which she gently rested on a table nearby. _I'll be back for you soon, _she thought as she walked over to where Yang was standing and picked up the armor. As she lifted it, she noted that it was only a little heavier than the shirt she was currently wearing.

"What is this?" Ruby asked as she felt the armor.

Yang smiled. "Pure silverite. Stronger than steel, and almost as light as cotton."

"But, the nearest silverite mine is in the middle of Forever Fall, and that place has more Grimm than almost anywhere else!"

"Didn't you clear it out about oh, what, six months ago?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but they were completely back nearly two weeks later," Ruby replied. "There's no way you managed to get this much silverite in that time."

"You're right, I actually got more. And, before you ask how, let's just say that I have my ways." Yang said as she grabbed a set of shimmering chainmail shoulder. "I was going to give this to you for your cloak the next time you were in the city. Here, if you wouldn't mind?"

Ruby grabbed the soft fabric back up from the table and handed it to Yang. She wove the chainmail together with the cloak. After several minutes, Yang held up the cloak with the reinforced shoulders. The armor wrapped around where the neck would be, and a diamond shaped piece of chainmail came down from the shoulders to where Ruby's elbows would be.

"Thanks Yang," Ruby said with a smile as she finished putting on the armor.

"Now, weapons," Yang said as she walked over to a weapons rack. "Are you still trying to wield two weapons at the same time?"

"Well, it's a lot more practical than trying to wield a scythe," Ruby replied with a laugh.

"True enough. Anyway, here, try these," Yang said as she picked up a gleaming sliver longsword and shortsword from off the rack. Both swords had long, angular blades that tapered off to a razor-sharp point, and the hilts of both swords were also the same gleaming silver, though the cross guards were inlayed with shimmering red paint. The grips of both swords were jet black, and both pommels had a single glittering ruby set inside.

"Wow," Ruby said, her silver eyes shimmering in the dull light of the forge. "They're beautiful."

"Thanks, sis," Yang replied. "I was actually planning on giving these to you as well, because, honestly, iron weapons, Ruby?"

"Hey, I was doing just fine with these!" Ruby replied indignantly as she pointed to the swords on her belt.

Yang laughed. "Sure. Well, anyway, I think that's everything."

"Thanks, Yang," Ruby called as she turned to leave.

"No problem, Rubes!" Yang replied. Just as Ruby was about to walk through the door, however, Yang yelled one more time. "Oh, and Ruby? Be careful. The princess' family has been attracting a lot of attention from the White Fang bandits recently."

"Don't worry, Yang, everything's going to be just fine!" Ruby yelled back, as she closed the door behind her.

_I hope you're right_, Yang thought, as she turned back to the forge.

* * *

Ruby walked through the stone halls of the castle. Whenever, she walked by a guard, they immediately snapped to attention, startling Ruby slightly. Eventually, she found her way to the King's room, and she knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a muffled voice from within, and Ruby slowly pushed the doors open.

"Your grace?" Ruby said, as she stepped through the doorway. "I was told to come see you when I was done getting my equipment."

"Ah, Lady-Guardian," the King said, looking up form his desk. "Yes, thank you for coming. I wished to remind you that your primary duty will be to guard the princess. Though you do lead the army, that is mostly a formality to cement you in the hierarchy."

"Yes, your grace," Ruby replied politely. "Was there anything else?"

"No, you are dismissed, Lady-Guardian," the King replied. "The princess is currently working on her swordplay in the courtyard."

Taking her cue to go find the princess, Ruby bowed and left the room, closing the massive double-doors behind her.

After nearly an hour, and several wrong turns, Ruby finally found her way into the courtyard. There, in the middle of the courtyard, attacking a training dummy with a series of light, precise strikes. She turned to face Ruby briefly before returning to attack the target.

"Well, certainly took you long enough to get here," Weiss commented as she jabbed the target.

"Hi there, Princess!" Ruby said as she walked over.

"At least you're using the proper regard," Weiss quipped as she slashed the target again. "I do hope you realize that you being my guard is hardly my choice."

"Well, I hope we can at least be friends," Ruby said as she walked up beside Weiss.

"That's not likely," Weiss said, sheathing her sword and turning to face Ruby. "As I said, I didn't want to have you here."

"Well, you're stuck with me," Ruby said. "So we might as well at least _try_ to be friends."

"No," Weiss replied as she turned to leave.

Ruby stood for a moment, too stunned to speak, before yelling, "Wait!" and running after the princess.

* * *

With a drawn out sigh, Ruby hung her armor on the mannequin in her new room within Beacon keep, and placed her weapons on the weapon rack sitting immediately next to it.

_Why does she hate me?_ Ruby thought as she slipped out of her clothes and into the nightgown that had been provided for her._ I didn't do anything to her_. Ruby sat down on her bed and sighed again. _Well hopefully she'll be better tomorrow morning._ With that thought on her mind, Ruby lay back onto her pillows and fell asleep almost as soon as she set her head down.

* * *

**A/N: Well... This one really took off. Shoutout to everyone who has followed, favorite, and reviewed already! You guys really are awesome!**

**Anyway, I got a couple people who asked why Ruby wasn't wielding a scythe like she does in the actual show. Ruby lampshaded it here, but I'll give you a little more detail. Ruby has a primarily a hit-and-run style of attack. Dual-weapon (commonly with two bladed weapons, such as a rapier and dagger) lends itself very well to hit-and-rub styles of combat. Scythes, such as the one Ruby wields in canon, are largely used as gardening tools (for harvesting crops), and don't usually make for very good weapons due primarily to the unbalanced design. There are war scythes, but they're large two-handed weapons, which, again, don't lend themselves very well to hit-and-run attacks.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Path We Walk which should be posted within a few days! See you then!**


	3. Ch 3: The First Day

Ruby stretched her arms as her eyes fluttered open. Taking a glance around her unfamiliar new room in the keep, her eyes finally settled on her armor, the scales of which still shimmered in the early morning light as though it had never been touched. Ruby slowly shifted out of her bed and slid off her night gown as she walked over to her dresser. She pulled open a drawer and removed a thin shirt and pants.

_I wonder if Weiss'll be any nicer today_? Ruby thought as she put on her clothes. She slowly walked over to her armor and stared at the Schnee family crest on the chestplate. The twelve-pointed snowflake seemed to gleam a little brighter than the rest of the armor. She slowly removed the scale-armor from the mannequin and slid it over her head and fastened the chestplate over the armor. Next, Ruby picked her tall, black leather boots up and slid them onto her feet, fastening an armored, silverite covering to the front as she did so. She then picked up a pair of heavy-looking metal gauntlets and slid her hands inside. Lastly, Ruby removed her cloak with its new silverite chainmail reinforced shoulders and arm extensions, and hooked it to her armor, leaving the Schnee family crest exposed.

_Y'know,_ Ruby thought as she looked at herself in the mirror that had been provided to her, _I actually look good in this_.

She grabbed her belt from the top of her dresser, and fastened it around her waist, causing the two swords to rattle in their sheathes slightly as she did so. Ruby sighed, and turned to the door. As she opened it, she was immediately greeted by the sight of Knight-Captain Pyrrha Nikos.

"Ah, good, I was just about to see if you were awake, my lady," Pyrrha said politely.

"Well, here I am!" Ruby said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Miss Schnee will be ready for breakfast within a few minutes," Pyrrha said. "And, naturally, you will be expected to escort her."

"For how long?" Ruby asked.

"Well, technically until she is asleep, or until she dismisses you for the day," Pyrrha replied as she lead Ruby through the grand halls of Beacon Keep. Eventually, they found their way to a pair of doors that were almost as large as the doors to the king's bedroom. "Well, here we are," Pyrrha said. "I'll leave you to your duties."

Ruby nervously brought her hand up to Weiss' door, but brought it back down before she could knock.

_She'd probably kill me for waking her_, Ruby thought, and instead elected to lean against the doorway and wait.

After several minutes, Ruby finally heard the door creak open.

"Oh, look," Weiss said, glancing at Ruby. "You're here already.

"Yup!" Ruby replied. "I am here to serve, Princess."

Weiss simply looked over Ruby once before turning and walking through the halls. Ruby quickly followed suit, her armor continuing to shimmer each time they passed by a window. Finally, they arrived in the great hall, where what could only have been their breakfast was already set up on the table. Weiss sat down in her chair at one end of the table, as Ruby walked up to Weiss' chair and simply stood behind it.

"Well?" Weiss asked, annoyance lacing her voice. "Were you planning on sitting down and eating?"

"I can eat later," Ruby replied. "Right now I have to guard you, Princess."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You do realize that, as one of the most powerful people in the kingdom, you are obligated to at least take a seat at the table with the royal family?"

"As you wish, Princess," Ruby replied, and pulled out a chair just to the left of Weiss to sit in.

Weiss rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her meal. Ruby simply elected to sit and watch until Weiss finally finished her meal. When Weiss stood, Ruby followed her up and out of the room.

"You don't really need to follow me everywhere I go, you know," Weiss said, glancing back at Ruby.

"Unfortunately I do, Princess," Ruby replied. "At least until the end of the day."

Weiss rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Well, at least try to keep quiet then."

"As you wish," Ruby replied.

Weiss looked at Ruby carefully, almost trying to read if she would keep her word. When she was finally satisfied, she turned around again and continued to walk through the castle halls, her footsteps echoing loudly in the cobblestone interior. Eventually, they arrived in a large, open courtyard. In the middle stood a tall man with short, gray hair, and an elegant sword sheathed at his hip. As he stood, he leaned on a cane, further reinforcing his elderly appearance.

"Princess," the man said politely.

"Lord Ozpin," Weiss replied. "I'm ready to begin my training for today."

"Unfortunately, I cannot train you anymore," Ozpin replied.

"Why not?"

"Because it is the duty of the Lady-Guardian to protect you," Ozpin said, nodding to Ruby. "And that includes training you for combat."

"It does?" Ruby and Weiss said simultaneously.

"Yes, Princess."

"But what can she teach me that you can't?" Weiss asked.

"You never know," Ozpin said. "As a former Ranger, she might surprise you with her knowledge of combat."

Weiss turned to Ruby. "You used to be a Ranger?"

"Yes, Princess," Ruby replied. "For about six years."

"How old are you?"

"Almost seventeen."

"So, you became a Ranger when you were _eleven_?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"That's... not really something I'd like to talk about," Ruby replied, looking away from Weiss.

"Fine," Weiss said, rolling her eyes and drawing her sword.

"I will see you around the kingdom, Princess," Ozpin said as he walked away.

"Farewell," Weiss replied as she watched the man leave the courtyard.

Weiss and Ruby stood there for several minutes, simply staring at each other.

"So, shall we get started, Princess?" Ruby asked, placing her hands on the hilt of her swords.

"Very well," Weiss said, rolling her eyes as she took up her combat stance.

"Okay, so first let's just begin with a little duel, so that I can get a feeling for where you're at," Ruby said ash she drew her own blades and took up her stance.

Weiss watched as Ruby stood in front of her with her blades drawn. "Rules?" she asked.

Ruby thought for a moment. "No fatal wounds, and no actual injures," Ruby said finally. "Fight to either disarm or yield."

"Very well," Weiss replied, and immediately charged at the younger girl.

Ruby parried the first blow off of her shortsword, and kicked Weiss' legs from under her, causing Weiss' sword to clatter to the ground. Ruby then pointed her longsword at Weiss' neck, and simply said "Yield."

"That wasn't fair!" Weiss yelled.

"Real fights aren't fair, Princess," Ruby said, offering a hand to Weiss, who instead pushed Ruby away and stood by herself.

"Oh? And What do you know about real fights?" Weiss shot back. "You've only fought the Grimm. Simple beasts. Nothing more."

"I've also had to fight bandits. Including the White Fang," Ruby replied, barely keeping her voice calm. "If you want to survive, you need to forget everything you've learned."

"This lesson is over," Weiss said, grabbing her sword off of the ground and forcing it back into its sheath.

Weiss turned to leave the courtyard, and Ruby followed her.

"Why are you following me?" Weiss demanded as they walked through the halls.

"Because I have to," Ruby said. "I can't really protect you from my room."

Weiss rolled her eyes and growled in frustration as she and Ruby continued to walk in silence. Eventually, they arrived outside a smaller door, and Weiss turned to Ruby.

"Stay out here," Weiss commanded. "This is a class for me alone as the next in line to take the throne of Vale."

"As you wish, Princess," Ruby said dutifully, and stood against the wall as Weiss walked through and closed the door behind her.

* * *

After what felt like hours, the door beside Ruby finally creaked open again. She stopped leaning against the doorway, and started to follow Weiss through the halls. Eventually, they arrived at the great hall once more, and an extravagant lunch was already laid out. Ruby sat down to the left of the Princess. They both ate in silence until Ruby pushed her half-full plate forward with a sigh.

"What?" Weiss said with a sigh.

"It's just..." Ruby paused. "I can't eat all this while there are so many people out there are starving."

"What do you mean," Weiss said, with a slightly annoyed sigh.

"Before I came here," Ruby said, staring down at her plate, "I was lucky to have two meals a day. During a few particularly sparse times, I had to go nearly a week without a meal. And, even then, I was still doing better than some."

"I was not aware," Weiss replied, continuing to eat. "I'll bring the issue up with father. But there's not much I can do."

Ruby sighed. "I guess that'll do."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Come on, dunce, we've still got things that we need to do before the day is over with."

* * *

Ruby hung her cloak on the mannequin and sighed. As Ruby stared at the cloak, she could not help but let a few tears fall as she thought about her mother.

_I still can't believe anyone would do that to you_, she thought sadly. _That was... That was inhuman_.

As another tear fell, she turned away from the mannequin and walked over to her bed. As she sat down on her bed, she let her mind wander to the days events.

_So much for Princess Weiss not hating me,_ she thought, laying down on her bed. _I swear, she doesn't even really know me, and already she doesn't want me around. I wonder why she didn't just dismiss me, though_.

Ruby turned over in her bed and looked out to the dark sky. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey folks! Here's chapter 3! And, over 100 follows already! Shoutout to SilverDollar98 for being the 100th! Thank you all so much!  
**

**A couple of things before I go, however. First of all, I am officially cancelling Beacon's Shade. Honestly, it really was kinda crap and never really built up any steam, ****so it's no real loss. Second however, is there anyone out there who has/wants to do any cover art for my stories? I'm terrible at art (there's a reason I'm a programmer), so that's why I never really did any. If you're interested, please feel free to shoot me a PM!**

**With that said, please stay tuned for Chapter 3 of The Path We Walk! See you soon!**


	4. Ch 4: A Warning

"You're here already," Princess Schnee said as the armor figure of Ruby approached her door.

"Yep," Ruby replied with a nod. "Kinda hard to protect you if I'm still in my room."

"I don't _need_ protection," Weiss replied. "I can handle myself."

"Well, regardless, the King seems to think you should be protected, so here I am!"

"Clearly," Weiss muttered as she started to walk away. "Come on, We have a lot to do today."

"Such as?" Ruby asked, quickly catching up to the Princess.

"My sister is returning from Mistral today. We need to meet her at the docks."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes," Weiss replied, sounding distinctly annoyed. "Don't you know anything?"

"Sorry," Ruby muttered half-heartedly.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Come on dunce, let's get to the docks."

* * *

"Welcome back Winter," Weiss said coolly as her younger sister gingerly stepped off of the ship.

"I was wondering if you were intending to meet me here," Winter replied, looking Weiss over her her icy-colored eyes. "And who is this with you?"

"Lady-Guardian Ruby Rose, at your service, Princess," Ruby answered, giving a slight bow.

"I take it that her position as your guardian has something to do with the scar, Weiss?" Winter asked, glancing at the other Princess.

"We'll discuss it later," Weiss hissed.

"Indeed. Well, regardless, it is an honor to meet you, Lady-Guardian," Winter said, sounding slightly more polite. "Correct me if I am mistaken, but you hold yourself in a similar matter that a Ranger might."

"Yes, princess," Ruby said, looking down out of embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed. The Rangers are one of the finest examples of fighters in Vale."

"Come, Ruby," Weiss said angrily. "Since you're so insistent on following me everywhere we go, we still have more that we need to get done today."

* * *

"So, your sister's quite nice," Ruby quipped as she and the princess walked through the halls of Beacon keep.

"Oh, and what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Weiss demanded.

"Just that she's not been as... difficult as you have been so for."

Weiss rolled her eyes and continued to walk in silence. Suddenly, Ruby shot in front of her, and put up a hand to stop her before she could walk into the throne room.

"Wait here," Ruby said, her voice cool.

"Why? What could possibly-"

"Just wait."

Ruby threw open the door, and slammed it shut behind her. Her silver eyes scanned the room until she saw a shadow in the corner of the room move ever so slightly.

"Who's there?" Ruby called.

"Your eyes are as good as ever," a female voice purred from the shadows.

From behind a pillar, a woman with jet black hair and cat ears, and nearly emotionless amber eyes stepped out.

"You," Ruby said, drawing her blades.

"Before you do anything rash, Ruby," the woman replied. "I'm not truly a member of the White Fang. I'm the king's spymaster, and I've been working within the White Fang for years now, trying to learn their plans."

Ruby sighed, sheathing both of her swords. "Then why are you here, Blake?"

"I come with a warning," she said. "The White Fang is attempting to start a war between Vale and Atlas. You need to be careful when ranging near the border. I'm here because I was just about to inform the king."

"I'm not actually a ranger anymore," Ruby said, scratching the back of her head. "I was actually named Lady-Guardian to Princess Schnee about almost two months ago."

"Indeed? I had not heard. In that case, you have my apologies, my lady," Blake said with a small bow.

"Don't apologize," Ruby said. "I didn't know you were the spymaster after all."

"True enough. Even so, however, be careful, my lady," Blake said. "I have also heard that a minor Atlesian noble family is aiding the White Fang."

"Thank you, Blake," Ruby said. "I'll let you go ahead and see the king now."

Ruby walked back into the hall where Weiss was standing.

"What was that about?" the princess demanded.

"There was someone in there," Ruby replied. "Turns out it was just the spymaster."

"You mean Blake?" Weiss asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Ruby replied with a nod, as she and Weiss walked into the throne room. "She said that the White Fang might be attempting to start a war between Vale and the Kingdom of Atlas."

Weiss stopped short. "What?"

"I'm not sure what she knows," Ruby replied with a shrug. "But, given some of the things I saw during my last ranging mission two months ago, I'm inclined to believe her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The White Fang have been using weapons and armor similar to Vale's recently, as well as flying our Banners during raids on Atlesian farmland."

"Why would they want to start a war?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure. Could be related to your grandfather's treatment of the Faunus, perhaps

* * *

"Princess?" Ruby asked as she and Weiss both stood from their midday meal. "If I may ask, why are you so insistent that you don't need me around?"

"Because I don't need, nor do I want some one constantly guarding me," Weiss replied shortly.

"Well," Ruby replied, "I'm here anyways, so you could at least respect me on the basis that I'll fight to protect you."

"I can protect myself!" Weiss said, starting to rais her voice

"But having someone to help you is not a bad thing," Ruby insisted.

"I don't care!" Weiss yelled. "I _don't_ need protection!"

"You know, you are free to dismiss me any time during the day you want to, and I won't be back until tomorrow," Ruby shot back.

Weiss stood up straight and looked Ruby in the eyes. "You are dismissed, Lady-Guardian."

Ruby gave a stiff bow. "As you wish, Princess."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter this time, but we have a developing plot now! Speaking of the plot, Weiss sure is hostile, isn't she? Don't worry, the white rose goodness will be coming eventually. You just need to be patient! Well, anyway, cover art! Yet another huge shoutout to AKiaMa- Tan for her time! If you'd like to see the full size version, go check her on deviantart at .com! Speaking of cover art, if anyone wants to do art for The Path We Walk and The Flight of a Rose, please send me a pm!**

**As always, thanks for reading, and keep an eye out for chapter four of The Path We Walk, where we find out what's going to happen to team RWBY in the forest! See you then!**


	5. Ch 5: A Journey Begins

"You are dismissed Lady-Guardian," Weiss said without even looking at Ruby as the girl approached her bedroom.

"As you wish, Princess," Ruby sighed.

Ruby turned around from Weiss and walked back into the hallways of the castle. This had been the extent of hers and the Princess' interaction for the past several months. At first, Ruby had been a little more resistant, but she had gradually, resigned herself to being reduced to a glorified guard for the keep.

Ruby walked through the halls until she found her way to the castle training grounds. Ruby drew her swords and walked over to one of the training dummies. She slashed her longsword half-heartedly at the target, sending straw flying as the blade connected. With each strike, she started to slash harder and faster, until her sword finally slashed cleanly through the dummy.

"Impressive," a voice said from behind her.

Ruby turned and watched as Pyrrha walked into the training area.

"Hey Pyrrha," Ruby said as she turned back to the training dummies.

"If I may ask, my Lady, why aren't you at the Princess' side?"

Ruby sighed. "The Princess doesn't believe that she needs my protection, so she dismissed me," she replied, as she took a swing at another dummy.

"Really?" Pyrrha asked as she walked up behind Ruby.

"Yeah. She's been doing that for the past three months now."

"I'm sorry, I was not aware," Pyrrha said. "In any event, the King has asked to see you, my Lady."

Ruby sheathed her swords. "Did he say what he needs?" Ruby asked.

"No," Pyrrha replied, shaking her head. "Would you like me to show you where he is?"

'No, but thank you, Knight-Lieutenant," Ruby replied. "You may return to your duties."

"Very well, my Lady," Pyrrha said. "Please come find me if you need anything."

Ruby walked back into the castle and attempted to navigate the seemingly maze-like halls, looking slightly nervous whever a guard snapped to attention as she passed them. Finally, she made it the great hall, which was completely aside from the King sat alone at the center of the largest table. Ruby carefully walked up to him and bowed.

"You summoned me, your Grace?" Ruby asked as she stood.

"My daughter isn't at your side," he replied shortly.

"The Princess dismissed me earlier today, your Grace," Ruby replied nervously. "She believes that she doesn't need me to protect her."

"Yes, she can be quite... stubborn," he sighed. "At any rate, you and Weiss will be departing for the kingdom of Atlas tomorrow for a trial."

"A trial, your Grace?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," he sighed, looking exhausted. "A minor Atlesian noble family, the Falls, have charged us with raiding their farms and disrupting their trade. Either we submit to a trial, or we face a war with Atlas."

"The Falls?" Ruby her eyes widening slightly with recognition.

"Indeed," King Schnee replied. "They have King Ironwood's ear. As a result, we must respond to this. I take it you know of the Fall family then?"

"I... I would rather not discuss it, your Grace," Ruby said, looking away.

"Very well," the King said.

"So, how will the trial work?" Ruby asked.

"It will be a trial by combat," the King replied. "Because I am sending my daughter, she will be fighting to defend the Schnee name, unless she chooses a Champion."

"And the Champion will fight in her place," Ruby finished. "Do you want me to serve as her Champion, your Grace?"

"I cannot force you to do so," the King replied. "And, even if I could, I wouldn't. It is ultimately your choice to serve as a Champion in a duel. You will, however, be escorting her to Atlas. Given your pervious status as a Ranger, you should be invaluable to her on the path there, given how infested with Grimm it has become of late."

"Was there anything else, your Grace?" Ruby asked.

"No, Lady-Guardian, that will be all," he said. "You two will depart tomorrow."

Ruby bowed and turned to leave just as the King spoke up again. "Oh, and Lady-Guardian? Thank you for doing what you can to protect my daughter, even if she doesn't appreciate it."

"Of course, your Grace," Ruby said with a small smile.

* * *

"Come on, dunce," Weiss said angrily as she and Ruby walked through the city gates.

"Relax, Princess," Ruby replied. "I can keep up."

"_Sure_," Weiss muttered sarcastically. "Though, if you could really keep up, you would have seen already that I don't want you around."

Ruby simply rolled her eyes and elected to walk to the left of and slightly behind Weiss as they entered to forest that stood outside of the castle. They walked for hours on end, with Ruby deftly weaving her way through the forest while Weiss stumbled through bushes and over roots. They eventually found their way to a massive clearing. Suddenly, Ruby heard a low growl from her left, causing her to stop short and draw her swords.

"Wait," Ruby demanded tersely.

"What is it now," Weiss asked, rolling her eyes.

Another growl, this time louder.

"Beowolves," Ruby replied. "We must have stumbled into a nest."

"Great," Weiss said, drawing her rapier. "Oh well, let's get this over with. _Please_ try not to get me killed."

"No, you need to go," Ruby said. "Now."

"What? Why?"

"There's at least forty or fifty Beowolves here," Ruby replied as she turned to face Weiss, causing the Princess to squint slightly as Ruby's silverite armor glimmered in the sunlight. "My duty is to protect you Weiss, and I can't do that if you're caught in the middle of the fight. Go find a safe place and wait for me. If I'm not there before nightfall, get to Atlas as fast as you can."

"But-"

Weiss was interrupted by the sharp ring of a sword cleaving through flesh, and immediately ducked as a two pieces of a Beowolf flew over her head, dissolving into rose petals as they hit the ground.

"Weiss, go! Now!" Ruby yelled as more Beowolves lunged at her and she sliced each apart in turn.

Weiss saw dozens more Beowolves enter the clearing, and, without a second thought, she turned and ran, trying to block out the sounds of metal slicing through flesh that followed her. She ran for hours, not even paying attention to the trees that blurred past her vision. When she finally slowed down, she had found her way to another clearing, this one much smaller than the one Ruby was currently fighting in. Weiss leaned against a tree and slid to the ground, exhausted. She sat there and waited as the hours passed.

_Where is she_? Weiss thought as the sun started to sink low into the horizon. _And why was she so concerned for my safety?_ Weiss sighed as she thought of the way she had been treating Ruby since she had met the girl. _Moreover, What have I done to earn her protection? She's willingly sacrificing herself and I've done nothing but dismiss her and push her away in the short time I've known her. I should have treated her with a little more respect, even if only for the reason that she was willing to defend me without any concern for her own safety_.

Suddenly, Weiss' thoughts were interrupted by a faint rustling in the bushes nearby. Weiss drew her rapier and readied herself for whatever beast was about to emerge.

_Well, if I'm going to die,_ she thought_ I might as well die fighting_.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter five! White Rose moments will start to crop up very soon! Oh, and, over 200 follows already! Shoutout to ThePhengophobicGamer for being number 200!**

**Just a reminder that the poll for whether I should use airships or traditional ships in Path We Walk is still up! I'll be closing it down and announce the winner when I post the next chapter, for that so go vote now, because it could still go either way!**

**Also, go check out "Roses are Red, Snow is White" by Ghuuunt, which was inspired by my very own A Lone White Rose! The story only has three chapters so far, but it looks quite interesting!**

**As always, folks, thanks for being an awesome audience! I really couldn't do this without you guys. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all in chapter 5 of The Path We Walk: Boot Camp! Stay classy people!**


	6. Ch 6: The Emerald Forest

Weiss tightened her grip on her rapier as the rustling in the bushes started to draw closer. Finally, a figure with silver eyes and red-and-black hair, wearing a red cloak and gleaming Silverite armor emerged from the forest.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, lowering her weapon slightly.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Ruby said pushing a few more bushes out of her way as she entered the clearing. "There were more Beowolves there than I thought." She glanced up to the sky. "It's getting late. We should be able stay here for the night."

"What about getting to Atlas as soon as possible?" Weiss asked.

"That was in the event that I wasn't able to meet up with you again," Ruby replied. "Plus, I don't really want to try to navigate this forest at night. It can be hard enough during the day."

"I suppose you're right," Weiss said.

"Here, can you help me with a fire?" Ruby asked as she placed a handful of sticks in the center of the clearing.

Weiss pulled a red crystal out of her pack and placed it in the pile Ruby and made and stabbed it with her sword. Immediately, a small fire began to burn where the crystal had been.

"Problem solved," Weiss said.

"That's cheating," Ruby said.

"No, it's resourceful," the Princess replied. "This way we're not sitting here all night while we try to get a fire going."

Ruby rolled her eyes and set her bedroll down. Weiss set her bedroll down next to Ruby's and sat in front of the fire.

"Lady-Guardian?" Weiss called after nearly an hour.

"Yes, Princess?" Ruby asked as she walked over and sat down at the fire.

Weiss sighed. "It occurred to me while I was waiting for you to arrive that... That I haven't been particularly fair in my assessment of you. Combine that with the fact that you were willing to sacrifice yourself to protect me, and I clearly haven't treated you fairly."

"Thank you, Princess," Ruby said, giving Weiss a slight smile. "That means a lot from you."

Weiss studied the former-Ranger in the light of their campfire. Ruby pulled her cloak around her in an apparent effort to keep warm.

"If I may ask, Lady-Guardian," Weiss said. "Why do you always have that cloak with you?"

"It was my mother gave it to me just before she died," Ruby said as her expression fell slightly.

"Tell me about her," Weiss replied as she moved closer to Ruby.

Ruby sighed. "She was, as I'm sure you can guess, a Ranger," she started. "And she was, basically, like the best mom in the world. She was one of the best Rangers ever. I mean, she even taught me almost everything I know about using a duel weapon fighting style. She was occasionally gone for a while on missions, but, whenever she was home, she was always willing to listen to me and help me with anything."

"That all changed when I turned ten." Ruby continued as tears started to form in her eyes. "Before her last mission, she gave me this cloak. She told me 'I know it's too big for you right now, my little Rose, but you'll grow into it soon enough.' Then she left on her mission. She was to eliminate a particularly large nest of Grimm near a farm on the Atlesian border. She cleared them all out fairly easily, but her aura was heavily weakened. The son of a minor Atlesian noble family, the Falls, was there as well. When is he my mother in her weakened position, he...he..." Ruby stated to choke on her words. "He raped her. And when he was finished, he... He just killed her."

Weiss gently wrapped her arms around the now-sobbing Ruby. "I'm sorry," Weiss whispered. "I should not have asked."

"N-no, it's okay," Ruby said, sniffing and wiping her eyes as she gave Weiss a slight smile. "I'm glad I finally got to talk about it with someone."

"Do you have no other family?" Weiss asked.

"Well, there's my Uncle Qrow, but he lives out in the Emerald Forest, and he didn't want me to be constantly at risk of Grimm attack," Ruby replied sadly. "There's also my sister Yang, but she spent a lot of time working as an apprentice blacksmith. so I mostly lived alone."

"Did you never report the murder to the crown?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head. "My mother was just a Ranger. Who's going to believe a commoner over a minor noble that has the ear the Atlesian royal family?"

Weiss looked down to the ground, watching as hers and Ruby's shadows danced in the light of the campfire.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," she said finally. "We clearly haven't provided enough support to the common people of the kingdom."

"Things have actually gotten much better ever since your father took the throne," Ruby replied, looking up and giving Weiss a small smile to try to reassure the Princess.

"Regardless," Weiss said. "We clearly haven't done as much as we could have. When I take the throne, I will see to it that we fix this issue."

* * *

Weiss slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the harsh morning light. She looked to Ruby's bedroll, and, finding her not there, she sat up and looked around the clearing. Eventually, she spotted Ruby pacing around the edge of the area, he red cloak billowing behind her in the gentle breeze.

"Oh good, you're awake," Ruby quipped as she glanced over to Weiss.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked tiredly.

"Just making sure the area is still clear, Princess," Ruby replied. "We should be able to leave as soon as you're ready."

"Then let's go ahead and get going," Weiss stated as she stood from her bedroll.

Ruby nodded as she walked over and rolled her bedroll up. Weiss stood and rolled her bedroll up as well, and the two left, with Ruby walking slightly behind Weiss. The two girls walked for hours until the sound of thundering hooves made them pause.

"You hear that?" Ruby stated.

"White Fang," Weiss muttered. " I don't suppose you can outrun them?"

"Not if I'm planning on taking you with me," Ruby replied, drawing her swords.

"Lovely," Weiss muttered, drawing her rapier.

"Drop the weapons, girls," The White Fang leader said as he rode his horse into the clearing. "And we might be quick dealing with you."

"Lady-Guardian?" Weiss asked. "What do you think?"

"I think these guys don't stand a chance," Ruby said, as she drove her longsword through one of the members of the White Fang.

Several members of the bandit gang charged at Weiss, She replied by locking all but one of them in glyphs, and she parried several blows from the remaining member before slashing the man's arm and ran the blade through the man's midsection.

_Okay, so she said several moths ago to not fight fair_, Weiss thought as she glanced at the bandits that she had locked in her glyphs. _I guess now is as good a time as any to test her theory_.

Weiss raised her apier and prepared to eliminate the White Fang bandits when suddenly she heard a loud _CLANG_ from behind her. She turned around and looked, only to see Ruby blocking a strike from a White Fang member's axe with her gauntlet.

"Ruby," Weiss whispered, shock lacing her voice.

Ruby kicked the White Fang member in the shin, knocking the man to the ground, and finished him with a quick stab from her longsword.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod. "Steel can't really pierce Silverite that well."

"What do you think we should we do with them?" Weiss asked, as she glanced at the bandits that were still held in their glyphs.

Ruby pulled her shortsword out of the chest of another White Fang Bandit and sheathed both of her blades. "Whatever you wish, Princess," she replied.

Weiss looked at the three young bandits as they stared at her in fear. She removed the glyphs from the bandits and walked up to them.

"You have your lives," Weiss said. "I suggest you make good use of them."

Ruby gave Weiss a small smile ass the bandits ran away. "Come on, I think we can make it to Atlas before the end of the day if we hurry."

* * *

**A/N: Some backstory this time for you folks! Anyway, sorry the last few chapters have been rather short, but I honestly think this story (at least so far) tends to lend itself a little better to shorter, more concentrated chapters than my longer ones (Flight of a Rose and Path We Walk). I personally feel that it allows me to focus more on the characters and the dynamics, especially since this story doesn't really have a huge plot that it's based on (space navy in Flight and mercenaries in Path).**

**At any rate, thanks to everyone who's followed, favorite, and reviewed! And a shoutout goes to Jigsaw720 for being the 100th favorite! You guys are awesome!**

**Up next, we have chapter 6 of Path Walk where team RWBY gets their first taste of combat training! See you all then!**


	7. Ch 7: Atlas

"There's Atlas," Weiss said, pointing to the immense castle in the distance.

Ruby stared in wonder. The white towers of the castle soared above the ground, casting long shadows on the plains in front of them as the sun slowly dipped into the horizon behind the fortress. Banners fluttered in the breeze at the top of each tower, and, at the very top level of the fortress was a tree whose leaves had clearly just started to fall in preparation for the coming winter.

"Wow," Ruby muttered. "It's incredible."

Weiss sighed. "From here, yes. But when you get inside the gates, it is a much different story. Come, let's go. I would like to be inside the walls before nightfall."

Weiss and Ruby walked across the open plains and approached the front gates.

"Halt!" The guard at the top of the wall yelled. "Who approaches the gates of Atlas?"

"Princess Schnee, first in line to the Frozen Throne of the Kingdom of Vale," Weiss called, "Lady of Beacon Keep, and ambassador for the King. With me is Ruby Rose, Lady-Guardian to me, commander of Vale's army, steward of Beacon Keep and third in line to the Frozen Throne of Vale."

"Very well, you may pass," the guard replied, and the gate slowly opened, revealing the city itself.

On the other side of the gate stood a group of four guards wearing heavy plate armor that gleamed almost as much as the castle itself appeared to, and each held a large tower shield and a shimmering sword with a long, wavy edge.

"Princess Schnee, if you will follow us, we will lead you to your guest room in the keep," one of the guards said.

The four soldiers led Ruby and Weiss through the streets. All around them, Ruby saw people who clearly needed food lining the streets, begging for someone to give them something to eat. A young girl who could not have been more than eight years old ran up to Ruby and tugged lightly on her cloak

"Excuse me, my Lady," the girl said with a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Do you have any food?"

"Off with you," one of the guards grunted with annoyance.

The girl started to walk off dejectedly, but Ruby quickly ran after her. "Here," she said, handing the girl a pouch full of coins with a smile. "That should help you out."

"Thank you so much!" the girl said, wrapping Ruby a tight hug.

"You're welcome," Ruby replied, gently returning the hug.

"Come, Lady-Guardian," Weiss said, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "We need to get to the Keep.

* * *

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay," one of the guards said as he opened the door for Ruby and Weiss.

"We don't get separate rooms?" Ruby asked.

"Unfortunately, King Ironwood is hosting a number of diplomats from Mistral for the next week, and they already have all of the other rooms," he replied.

"So, a handful of bureaucrats from Mistral have more priority than Vale's _royalty_?" Weiss demanded angrily.

"I would watch your tongue, Princess," the guard sneered. "You're not in Vale, and you will do as King Ironwood says."

With that, the guards walked away, leaving Ruby and Weiss alone in the hall. Weiss sighed and walked into the room, sitting down on her bed and removing her boots as she did so.

"Sorry, Princess," Ruby said as she followed Weiss into the room and sat down on her own bed.

"It's not your fault," Weiss muttered. "Though father will hear about this when we return. If we return."

Weiss and Ruby sat in silence for several minutes before Ruby spoke up again. "Princess?" she asked. "Earlier, when you were naming my titles, you said I was third in line to the throne. Why?"

"Because you are," Weiss said simply. "In the even the royal family is left with no heirs, or if the current ruler dies before the next in line comes of age, it falls to the Lord- or Lady-Guardian to rule the Kingdom when the current ruler passes."

"So, you mean... I could be the Queen of Vale?" Ruby asked, paling slightly.

The Princess nodded. "It's unlikely, but entirely possible."

"Oh," Ruby said simply. "That's... Not really what I was expecting from being your guardian."

"Don't worry about it," Weiss replied with a shrug. "How could you have known? It's not like I ever went out of my way to try to help you with learning your duties."

"You don't have to do that, you know," Ruby said as she started to remove her armor. "I imagine you've been busy, so-"

"So, I still should have found time to help you adjust to your role," Weiss said, before letting out a deep sigh. "I suppose I should go ahead and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, Ruby."

"As you wish, Princess," Ruby said.

* * *

Weiss slowly sat up and stretched looked around the room. When her eyes finally rested on the door, she saw Ruby already dutifully standing in her full armor and cloak at the entrance to the room.

"Good morning, Princess," Ruby said as she walked over to the Princess. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well, enough," Weiss replied, slowly standing.

"That's good. A messenger came a little while ago," Ruby said. "He said that the King would like to speak with us about the coming duel. A group of guards are outside waiting to escort us to the King."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Weiss asked.

"We didn't need to leave immediately," Ruby said. "Plus, you seemed exhausted from our trip here, so I figured you needed some rest."

"Well, thank you," Weiss said with a smile. "Come on, I'll go ahead and get dressed and then we can go to the King."

* * *

"Princess Schnee, thank you for coming on such short notice," King Ironwood said, his voice booming through the massive throne room.

"Please, spare me the pleasantries, your Majesty," Weiss replied. "We both know why I'm here."

"Indeed," King Ironwood said. "The Schnee Family has been accused of funding attacks on farmland belonging to the Fall family How do you respond to these accusations?"

"The Schnee family staunchly denies these accusations," Weiss replied firmly. "Indeed, our spymaster has provided information that points to the Fall family funding these attacks in an effort to begin a war between Vale and Atlas to expand their present claim of land."

King Ironwood turned to a woman standing in the shadows of the room. "Lady Cinder Fall," he called, "how do you respond to the Schnee family?

"We resent these accusations," the woman said, sounding bored. "We would not stand to profit in any significant way from such a political maneuver."

"Very well," King Ironwood replied. "As the wounded party in this matter, how do you wish this trial to proceed, Lady Fall?"

"The Falls demand a trial by combat," Lady Fall replied.

"And will you have a champion?"

"Indeed," Lady fall replied. "My son, Ember Fall, shall serve as my champion."

An immense brute of a man stepped into the light, wearing a set of black and red, plate armor that looked like it might have been nearly as heavy as he was, and he was a giant, carrying a sword that was bigger than Weiss, and he had an evil gleam in his amber eyes.

"And you, Weiss Schnee, will you have a champion?" King Ironwood asked.

Weiss opened her mouth to respond, but was swiftly cut off by Ruby grabbing her shoulder.

"Weiss wait," she said, "Please let me be your champion."

"Ruby you don't have to do that," Weiss said.

"Weiss, please let me do it," Ruby pled.

"But there is no way you'll be able to defeat him!"

"Weiss, that man killed my mother!" she said.

The Princess stood there, unable to believe what she had just heard. "Really?"

"Yes," Ruby replied nodding with tears beginning to forming her eyes. "Please, let me try, Weiss."

"Very well," Weiss replied.

"Thank you," Ruby said, before stepping forward. "I, Ruby Rose, Lady-Guardian to Princess Schnee, commander of Vale's Army, Steward of Beacon Keep, and third in line to the Frozen Throne of Vale, will champion Princess Schnee."

"Then it is settled," King Ironwood replied. "The duel will be tomorrow at midday tomorrow. If you fail to attend, you will be found guilty. Good luck, to both duelists."

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter seven! Up next, Ruby dueling for Weiss! Can anyone guess who Cinder's son is based off of? Well, anyway, interesting fact: this story is now the second most followed story I have, behind A Lone White Rose! Thanks for reading! Next on the list is chapter seven of The Path We Walk, where we get to see the forces that the Beacon Company has, followed by chapter 16 of Flight of a Rose! See you all then!**


	8. Ch 8: The Rose and the Ember

Ruby and Weiss stood together at the entrance to the arena, waiting for the day's event to begin. Weiss turned to Ruby, and could see a hint of nervousness in the younger warrior's face.

"You don't need to do this, you know," Weiss said to her protector.

Ruby turned and gave Weiss a brave smile in an effort to hide how nervous she was. "I know, Princess," she replied. "But I know that I can do it."

"Ruby..."

She placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "I can do it, Princess."

"Very well," Weiss sighed. "Good luck, Ruby."

"Thanks," Ruby replied as she turned back to the door and started to wait silently once more.

Weiss left the room and made her way into the stands of the arena. After several minutes of walking, she finally found her way to where the King was sitting. Weiss took her seat beside him and waited. Finally, King Ironwood stood up wan walked to the front of the small covered area the were sitting in.

"Citizens of Atlas, we are gathered today to witness the trial of the Schnee family for crimes against the Fall family and the Kingdom," the King declared. "Championing the Fall family is Sir Ember Fall, Knight-Captain of the Scorched Tower Garrison, and first in line to take Lordship of the Scorched Tower."

"Princess Schnee," the King Continued, "first in line to the Frozen Throne of the Kingdom of Vale, Lady of Beacon Keep, and ambassador for the King, has been sent on the Kingdom of Vale's behalf. Championing her is Ruby Rose, Lady-Guardian to the Princess, commander of Vale's army, steward of Beacon Keep and third in line to the Frozen Throne of Vale."

Both warriors entered the arena from opposite ends. Ruby's silverite armor gleamed in the sunlight, contrasting sharply with Ember's dark iron armor.

"May the gods favor the victor, and have mercy on the defeated," King Ironwood finished. "Begin."

Weiss shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the King returned to where he was sitting.

As Ember began to approach her, Ruby closed her eyes and started to sing.

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest_.

Ember continued to approach her.

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test_.

Ember drew his sword and started to charge at Ruby.

_Black the beast descends from shadows_.

He brought his sword up to attack.

_Yellow beauty burns_...

He swung downwards, only for Ruby to seemingly disappear into thin air.

_Gold_.

Weiss looked up and saw Ruby starting to fall to the ground with both of her swords drawn as rose petals slowly started to drift away from her cloak. The guardian slashed at Ember, and her swords bounced off of his armor as she landed deftly on the ground, rolling away and taking up a combat stance. Ember charged at Ruby again, and Ruby dashed underneath his strike, taking another slash at him as she did so, only for her sword to bounce off of his armor again.

As Ruby came in for another attack, Ember brought his sword down in an effort to end the fight quickly, and Ruby attempted to parry it with her shortsword, but her blade failed to even slow her opponent's, and she had to quickly dodge before the attack killed her. Ruby dashed in again, and, instead of attempting to parry Ember's strike, she simply ducked under it and slashed at his armor with her longsword, only for her blade to again bounce off harmlessly. For her next attack, Ruby again dodged under Ember's slash, and, instead of slashing herself, she attempted to drive her sword point-first under Embers Breastplate. Ember parried the blow and attempted another attack at Ruby, but she quickly dashed away and prepared for another attack. Weiss watched as both her defender and the warrior she was fighting duel for minutes on end, but Weiss could see that Ruby was starting to slow down. Despite her speed, Ember was clearly better prepared for a long fight than Ruby was.

Finally, it got to the point where Weiss could clearly see that Ruby would not be able to evade the next attack, and she closed her eyes as Ember swung his sword towards Ruby's neck. Weiss winced as she heard the distinct _RING_ of a sword piercing flesh. While holding her eyes closed, she heard a faint gasp spread through the arena. When she could no longer keep her gaze averted, she opened her eyes. In the center of the arena stood Ember and Ruby, so close that their armor almost touched. Ruby was leaning slightly back, while Ember's blade stuck point first in the ground. Portruding from Ember's neck, was the blade of Ruby's longsword, coated in blood. Ruby slowly withdrew her blade out from under the mans arm and walked over to where the King sat as her cloak fluttered behind her and rose petals trailed away in the breeze. Behind her, Ember fell to the ground in a slowly spreading pool of blood.

"Your Majesty," Ruby said as she knelt down.

"Princess Schnee," King Ironwood announced, "The Gods have made their verdict, and find the Schnee family innocent of the crimes laid before them." King Ironwood then turned to where the Fall family sat with shocked looks on their faces. "The Fall family, by contrast, have been hereby found guilty of the crimes laid by the Schnee family. They have been thus stripped of their station, honors, and titles, and are no longer considered nobility."

"But, your Majesty," Lady Fall started, "We-"

"It is done," the King stated. "Guards, take the former Lady Fall to the dungeon for speaking out against the King. Princess Schnee, you the Lady-Guardian are free to go."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Weiss said with a polite nod. She then stood from her seat and walked to the edge to the stands. "Come, Lady-Guardian," she said. "I will meet you outside of the arena.

* * *

"Ruby," Weiss said as she walked up to the girl.

"Hello Princess," Ruby replied cheerfully.

"You performed quite well out there," Weiss stated. "Far better than i would have done, given the same situation."

"Thanks," Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Come, let's get back to Vale," Weiss said. "There are a few things that I would like to discuss with you when we return."

"As you wish, Princess," Ruby said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter eight! Thanks for reading guys! Speaking of, this is now my second most followed story, having surpassed Flight of a Rose! Thanks guys! You all seriously rock! In addition, this also has more than 300 followers, so shoutout to Nightfury523 for being number 300! You are all a really great audience.**

**Anyways, Volume 3 of RWBY releases next Saturday! Full power to the hype engines! _But I'm givin' her all she's got, cap'n__! _I said full power! Yeah, you could say I'm a little excited.**

**As always, thanks again for reading folks! Up next, we have chapter eight of The Path We Walk, where team RWBY finally gets to go on their first mission for the Beacon Mercenary Company! I'll see you all then!**


	9. Ch 9: Making a Difference

"Good morning, Princess," Ruby said politely as Weiss stepped out of her bedroom.

"Good morning, Lady Guardian," Weiss replied. "How are you this morning?"

"Quite well, thank you," Ruby replied, giving Weiss a smile.

The two girls walked through the halls of the castle, until they finally arrived at the dining room. Weiss took her seat at the head of the table, and Ruby sat next to the princess.

"I'd like your advice on something, Ruby," Weiss said, as she and Ruby started their meal.

"I'm not sure how much help I'd be, built I'll do my best," Ruby replied.

"What do you think I could do to help me show the people I care for them?" the princess asked.

Ruby thought for a moment. "Perhaps you could go out and like... tour the kingdom, or something?" Ruby said.

"I already do though," Weiss replied. "Indeed, I was going to be going again in several weeks."

"Yeah, but if you go out like... two or three times a week," Ruby replied, "you'll look more like one of the people, and everyone would like you more."

Weiss thought for a moment. "You might have a point," she replied finally. "Let's go later today."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Absolutely," Weiss replied, nodding. "If I'm going to be out there more often, we might as well start today."

"Fair enough," Ruby replied with a shrug. "I'll be ready when you are."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ruby asked the princess as they approached the gates of the keep.

Weiss nodded. "Let's go."

Ruby signaled the gate guard, and the castle gate raised, revealing the city of Vale. The two young women walked through and into the streets, as all around them people looked on. As they paced through the streets, everyone knelt down as Weiss passed, and with each person that knelt, Weiss gradually started to feel more uncomfortable. She glanced to Ruby, almost as if to ask for a hint from the silver-eyed guardian.

Ruby leaned in close to Weiss and whispered to her, "Talk to them. Ask them about what's going on, and if you can help."

Weiss looked around and spotted a woman wearing dusty rags leaning standing in an alleyway. She glanced back to Ruby, who nodded once, and walked over.

"Excuse me," Weiss said to the woman, "What is your name?"

"Um... June, Princess," the woman replied.

"Are you okay June?" Weiss asked. "Is there anything I can help with."

"My... My problems are not your responsibility, Princess."

"Please, allow me to help," Weiss said, giving the woman a gentle smile as she handed the woman a small pouch of coins. "Here, this might help."

"Thank you so much, Princess!" The woman said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes and wrapping her in a tight hug. "Sorry," she said, releasing the Princess. "That was-"

"It's fine," Weiss said with a smile as she gently returned the woman's hug. "You clearly need it more than I do."

This continued for several hours, and, with each person she helped, Weiss felt like it was easier to be among the people, _her_ people. Eventually, a young girl with light skin, pink hair, and bright purple eyes ran up to Weiss in tears and tugged on her dress.

"E-excuse me, Princess?" she said. "C...Can you help me?"

Weiss knelt down so she was at eye-level with the girl. "Sure, what can I do for you?"

"I...I can't find my mommy," the girl said, still sobbing slightly. "C...Can you help me find her?"

Weiss glanced back at Ruby, who gave her a small nod. "Sure," she replied, giving the girl a smile.

She took the girl's hand and gently lead her through the streets. Eventually, they found a woman standing alone in the street with some loaves of bread, and the girl ran up to the woman.

"Mommy!" the girl yelled, wrapping the woman in a hug.

"Daisy," the woman said returning the girl's hug. "I'm so glad I-"

"Princess!" a soldier yelled as he and his partner ran up to Weiss and Ruby. "Good, you're okay."

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"This woman stool that bread from the royal stores. We were coming to apprehend her," the soldier said.

"Is this true?" Weiss asked, turning to the woman.

The woman looked down in shame. "Yes, Princess," she replied. "I needed food for my daughter, and we couldn't afford to buy any."

Weiss turned to Ruby, who gave a slightly pleading look to her. She thought for a moment before sighing and turning back to the woman. "While I sympathize with your intent, you still committed a crime against the crown," she said. "As a result, their must be some form of that end, I, Princess Weiss Schnee, first in line to the Frozen Throne of Vale, hereby conscript you into the Vale army for a maximum requirement of four years or earlier, if your commanding officer deems it."

"As for your family," she continued, "under Vale law, they will be seen to by caretakers from the kingdom for the duration of your service. You will, of course, be permitted to be with them whenever you are on leave. After the completion of your term of service, should you choose to stay with the army, you will then be eligible to be named an officer and knight of the kingdom of Vale."

The woman wrapped Weiss in a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Princess," she said. "I promise you, you won't regret this. I'll be the best soldier you've ever had!"

* * *

"Thank you for the idea to go out there, Ruby," Weiss said as the gates closed behind them.

"Of course, Princess," Ruby replied, smiling.

"How often would you recommend I go out there?" Weiss asked as they approached the doors to the keep.

Ruby thought for a moment.

"I think perhaps twice per week," Ruby said. "And, we should go on different days each week."

"That sounds good," Weiss replied. The two girls walked silently through the halls until they got outside of Weiss' bedroom. "You're free to go, Ruby," she stated. "Thank you very much for your ideas to help show that I care about everyone in the kingdom."

"As you wish, Princess," Ruby replied, smiling. She bowed, and walked away, her brilliant red cloak flowing gently behind her.

_She really is quite a wonderful girl,_ Weiss thought as a small smile formed on her face while Ruby walked around a corner and disappeared from view.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter nine, and we're finally starting to get the first hints of White Rose! It's still going to be a few chapters before they actually get together, and there's still going to be some drama afterwards, but it's definitely going to happen soon.**

**At any rate, as a reply to the guest review for the last chapter: The reason I mentioned Ruby's station as the third in line to the throne was because I wanted to contrast Ruby starting this story as a commoner to becoming one of the most powerful people in Vale.**

**As always folks, thanks for reading! Up next, chapter 9 of the Path We Walk, so stay tuned for that! Until then, everyone!**


	10. Ch 10: Thus Kindly I Scatter

**A/N: Hey folks! Really quickly before I get this thing started, I just want to let you know that I've got a huge announcement in my author's note at the bottom, so make sure to check that out! And, without further ado, enjoy Chapter 10 of The Rose Guardian!  
**

* * *

"Good morning, Ruby," Weiss said as she stepped out of her bedroom and saw that the armored girl was, as always, already standing dutifully at her door.

"Good morning, Princess," Ruby replied, nodding. "Did you sleep well?"

Weiss stopped in front of Ruby, giving her a small smile as she did so. "Yes, I did. Yourself?"

"Yeah, I did," Ruby replied smiling as well. "I think breakfast is almost ready, if you'd like to go."

"That sounds good," Weiss replied, giving Ruby a nod.

Both girls started to walk through the brightly lit, stone corridors of the castle until they found their way to the dining room. Weiss and Ruby pushed the doors open, revealing the table with their meals already prepared for them. Ruby pulled out Weiss' chair and waited for her to sit down before taking her seat. Both young women ate in silence for several minutes before Ruby sighed and pushed her half-full plate forwards.

"Princess?" Ruby questioned after sitting there for several moments.

"What do you need, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to have a few days off?" Ruby asked. "There's... There's something that I need to take care of."

"Of course, you may," Weiss replied, giving Ruby a small smile. "If you don't mind however, may I ask what it is you need to take care of?"

Ruby sighed. "I need to visit my mother's... My mom's grave," she replied. "I haven't had a chance to since I became your guardian, and I feel really bad about not going."

"Would you like for me to go with you?" Weiss asked.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure you have other things that you need to do, and-"

"Ruby, I don't mind," Weiss replied, giving the girl a small smile. "I'm sure I'd love to meet your mother."

"Thanks, Weiss," Ruby replied, giving Weiss a small smile.

* * *

"It's in the clearing over there, just at the edge of the cliff," Ruby said, pointing.

Weiss followed Ruby out of the woods and over to a small stone slab that sat at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Engraved on on the stone rose emblem, and beneath the emblem were the words _Summer Rose: Thus Kindly I Scatter_.

"This is it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby gave a silent nod as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked up to the grave.

"Hey mom," Ruby started. "I know, it's been a while. I'm sorry. A lot's happened since the last time I was out here. When I got back to Vale, there was a giant tournament being held to select a guardian for the Princess. Well, I won, so now I'm officially the kingdom's Lady-Guardian! Bet you weren't expecting to have your name end up in Vale's nobility, but here I am!"

Ruby sighed. "Weiss and I didn't exactly get along at first, though. She was a little... cold. Though I guess that kinda makes sense, given that she's the princess, and all. Anyway, about a month ago, we had to go to Atlas, since apparently they thought we were attacking their farms. Pretty stupid, huh? On the way there, Weiss kinda started to warm up to me, and I guess you could kinda say that we're sorta friends now."

She paused as she looked at the grave, and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I miss you, mom," she said finally. "I know that it's been almost nine years now, so it sounds kinda stupid, but, I feel like I have no idea where I'm going or what I'm doing. I really wish you were here."

Weiss walked up behind Ruby and pulled the younger girl into a hug, allowing Ruby to cry into her shoulder. Weiss and Ruby stood there for several minutes before Ruby finally stopped crying.

"Thanks, Weiss," Ruby said, giving Weiss a smile before turning around and walking back up to her mother's grave. "You want to say anything?" Ruby asked.

"Sure," Weiss said as she walked up next to Ruby. "Good day, Lady Rose," she started. "I... I'm sorry for what happened to you. I wish the kingdom had done more for you. I wish I had done more for you. We should have seen that the Atlesians submitted your killer for trial when you died. You will be happy to note, however, that your daughter has brought him to justice."

Weiss sighed. "I wish I had the chance to get to know you in life," Weiss continued. "From what your daughter has told me, you were a wonderful woman, and deserved to live a long and happy life. I wish I could give you your life back. In lieu of that, however, I promise you, as the future Queen of Vale, that I will do everything I can to see to it that nothing like what happened to you ever occurs again."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Weiss," Ruby said as she and the Princess sat around the campfire together.

"Of course," Weiss replied, her smile flickering in the fire's light. "You're a friend. It's the least I can do for you."

Ruby shifted so that she was sitting next to the Princess. "Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Huh?" Weiss asked, glancing over to Ruby.

"I mean, do you really consider me a friend?" Ruby asked.

Weiss paused. "I... Suppose I do," she replied. "Despite how I acted when I first met you, you persisted in trying to prove to me that you were much more than I initially thought you were. Even when I learned that I could dismiss you to keep you away from me, you still persisted in trying to keep by my side."

"To this day, you're still always there to protect me and give me advice," she continued. "What else could I call you, other than a friend?"

"I guess you've got a point," Ruby replied, smiling.

"Of course I do, dunce," Weiss said, smiling slightly. "You know what, you've had a long day, why don't you go ahead and get some sleep. I can take the first watch."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked. "Because I really don't mind-"

"I'm sure, Ruby," Weiss said. "You deserve it."

"As you wish, Princess," Ruby replied, giving Weiss a smile as she lay on her bedroll.

Weiss stared at Ruby as her silverite armor glittered in the firelight. She watched as the young warriors silver eyes slowly flutter closed. Eventually, Weiss heard Ruby's breathing start to slow, signalling that she had finally started to sleep.

_Thank you for you vigilance, Ruby_, she thought. _I could not have asked for a better guardian, or friend_.

As Weiss watched the young girl sleep, she felt her heart start to flutter, and a smile started to slowly form.

_What is this feeling? _Weiss thought. _It's... It's almost as though I feel more comfortable with Ruby, like I can tell her anything, and she won't judge me. _Weiss sighed slightly as she leaned against a tree, still smiling. _Regardless, I can't wait to speak with you more tomorrow, Ruby_.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, folks! You guys are seriously awesome! And this thing broke 200 favorites, so a huge shoutout goes to exavers excalber for being number 200 officially! You guys are all really awesome!  
**

**Before I go, however, I've got a huge announcement to make! You know that huge, classified project I've been teasing recently? Well, it's time for me to reveal what it is! It's a gigantic collab between me and a group of other (and, dare I say, more talented) writers! The fanfic is called Room 205, and it's being written collectively by NobleMETA, Phoenix Commander, TheDarkenedRose, SylverLining, angelsixtwofive, and myself! Go check out the first chapter on NobleMETA's profile if you haven't already! It's been a hell of a fun time writing with this group of people!**

**As always, everyone, thanks for reading! The next chapter of The Path We Walk is coming along nicely, so hopefully look forward to that in a few days! I'll see you folks then!**


	11. Ch 11: Continuing Duties

"You're late," Weiss said with a small smile as Ruby walked up to the door to Weiss' room.

"Apologies, Princess," she replied. "I slept in a little later than I normally would."

"Apology accepted, Ruby," Weiss replied. "Come, let's get breakfast, and then we need to meet with my father.

"As you wish, princess," Ruby replied, nodding, walking up and taking a position behind the princess.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked as they walked through the halls.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Why are you always this formal with me?" she asked. "Given your station, you don't need to be as official, especially when it's just the two of us."

"Well, it's polite," Ruby replied, glancing away slightly nervously.

"Still, when it's just the two of us, you don't need to be like this."

"It's okay. Princess, I don't mind," Ruby replied, giving Weiss a small smile.

"Well, could you at least try?" Weiss asked. "Even if it's only when it's just the two of us."

"As you wish, Princess," Ruby replied giggling.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "So, what do we have planned today?"

"Well, this morning, we were going to do some more training," Ruby said, looking upwards. "Then, this afternoon, your father requested to speak to you about relations between the kingdoms."

"Anything else?" Weiss asked.

"I think that should be everything," Ruby replied. "Unless you'd like to go out to tour the kingdom?"

"Perhaps tomorrow," Weiss said as she pushed open the door to the dining room. "I personally feel we should take the rest of our day to relax."

"As you wish."

* * *

Weiss held her rapier forward at the ready. She jumped up and leapt off of a glyph, dashing towards Ruby. Her guardian parried the blow, and slashed at her with the longsword. Weiss dodged out of the way before slashing her blade at Ruby again. Ruby again parried the blow before lashing out with a swift kick. Weiss locked Ruby's leg in a glyph, following closely by attempting to kick her other leg out from under her. Ruby quickly moved her leg out of the way, kicking Weiss in the stomach to break her focus on the glyph.

Ruby flipped backwards and dashed forward with her semblance, knocking Weiss to the ground. She placed the point of her longsword against Weiss' neck.

"I yield," Weiss sighed.

Ruby sheathed her swords and offered a hand to Weiss.

"This is hopeless," Weiss muttered. "I'll never be useful in a fight."

"You already are," Ruby replied, giving Weiss a smile.

"But I haven't managed to beat you even once in a fight."

"That's because I have significantly more experience in actual combat," Ruby replied. "You're already doing really well. You actually almost had me several times there."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Ruby said with a nod. "The only reason I'm still winning is because of my time as a ranger, as well as the fact that I spent a good portion of my life in the streets. You're doing really well, despite how little experience you have."

"Well, thank you, Ruby," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Princess? My Lady?" a voice called from the entrance to the courtyard.

Ruby and Weiss turned around to see Pyrrha standing at the entrance to the courtyard.

"Knight-Captain Nikos," Weiss said. "Good to see you again."

"What can we do for you, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"The King has asked to see you two," the warrior replied. "If you'd like, I can tell him you're busy."

"No, we were just finishing up actually," Weiss replied, sheathing her sword.

"Very well then," Pyrrha stated. "The King is waiting for you two in the map room of the keep."

"Thanks Pyrrha," Ruby replied cheerfully. "See you around!"

"See you soon, my Lady," Pyrrha replied politely.

* * *

"You summoned us, father?" Weiss asked with a polite curtsey as she and Ruby walked into the room.

"Yes, thank you for coming," he replied. "And I don't believe I had a chance to thank you for defending my daughter in the duel in Atlas."

"It was my honor, you Grace," Ruby replied, bowing slightly.

"Regardless, you have my thanks," the King stated. "Now, as for why I called you both here, I wanted to know how much you two know about diplomacy between the kingdoms."

"Well, I know that daggers are used to represent the kingdom's relation's with each other," Ruby said as she walked up to the table.

"Correct, Lady-Guardian," the King replied. He walked over to the map and pulled out a dagger. "The positioning of the dagger determines how our relations with a kingdom." The King lay the dagger down with the point facing to the east. "Lain horizontally, the dagger represents the kingdoms being at peace, though not necessarily friendly." He then lay the dagger with the point facing north. "Placed vertically, the dagger represents the two kingdoms being in mutual alliance." He finally lifted the dagger from the map and stabbed it into the map where the Kingdom of Atlas was. "When driven into the map, the dagger means that conflict is coming. We may not be at war with them, though a war may be coming."

"Why did you do that for Atlas?" Ruby asked.

"Because we will likely be facing another war with them," the King replied. "Weiss, do you remember why we ended up going to war?"

"Because-"

The King held up a hand. "I don't need you to remind me," he stated, sighing slightly. "I was the one who led the Kingdom. Regardless of the reason, however, we won the war. And, given the reason the Atlesians declared war on us, they likely will again, if not within my reign, then it will almost certainly be within yours."

"So why tell us?" Ruby asked.

"Because, Weiss will be ruling the Kingdom one day very soon," the King replied. "And you, Ruby, will be expected to keep you safe from harm during the war."

"Why haven't we just conquered the Atlesians?" Weiss asked. "Our army is better trained and equipped than theirs, and, despite their superior numbers, we would be able to handily win any war against them."

"Because it's one thing to defeat an army," Weiss father replied. "Conquering an entire population brings in a whole host of problems that we cannot deal with yet, such as resistance to our rule. People will go to great lengths to defend what they are familiar with, even if we make an effort to improve their lives."

"So we instead need to make them want to be a part of the Kingdom," Ruby said. "That way, we don't have to conquer them, and they instead willingly join us if it comes to war."

"Very astute, Lady-Guardian," the King replied. "Now-" The king was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter," the king replied with a sigh.

"Your Grace?" Pyrrha asked. "You asked me to remind you when it was time for you to inspect the keep's defenders."

"Thank you, Knight-Captain Nikos, I will be there soon," the King turned to face Ruby and Weiss. "I suppose we will pick this up again at a later date. Enjoy the rest of your day."

* * *

"Thank you, Ruby," Weiss replied as she and Ruby stood outside of her room.

"It's my duty, Princess," Ruby replied, with a small bow.

"Regardless, you have my thanks," Weiss said.

"So," What will we be doing tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I was thinking we should perhaps do another tour of the city," Weiss said. "Perhaps some of the poorer sections."

"That sounds like a good plan," Ruby replied, thinking. "We should be careful, though. I have heard some rumors from a few of the guards about light unrest in some areas."

"Very well, Lady-Guardian," Weiss replied. "You are dismissed. Have a good night, Ruby"

"As you wish, Princess," Ruby replied with a smile and a small bow.

* * *

**A/N: Hey folks! There's chapter 11, and we got some history on Remnant this time around! Thanks to everyone who has been reading this so far!**

**In other news, 400 follows! Holy shit folks! Huge shoutout to Shadow Nightblade for putting me over the number (and a shoutout to angelsixtwofive for trying and failing to be number 400)! You people are really great!**

**Also, in response to the guest review for the last chapter about plate, I talked to a friend of mine who is a blacksmith and this was his response:**

**plate armor cuts your mobility by almost 30%, a full helm can restrict your vision to 60 degree line of sight. even lobster plate gauntlets, which is literally what it sounds like, cuts wrist mobility by 28%. full plate was very uncommon because of cost and the fact that it limited the wearers abilities. you were literally a turtle, one that would be easily taken down by 4-5 lightly armored fighters. ****and a full suit of plate armor could exceed 80-100lbs.**

**Anyway, up next is chapter 11 of The Path We Walk! See you all then!**


	12. Ch 12: Protecting the Guardian

Ruby yawned and sat up in her bed as she was slowly roused from her sleep by the morning sun. With a gentle sigh, she stood from her bed and walked over to the window in her room, holding her arm up to block out the sun as her eyes adjusted to the light.

_Looks like I still have some time before Weiss wakes up_, she thought as she looked at the positioning of the sun in the sky as it started to peek over the horizon.

She slowly scanned the open fields surrounding the castle, taking in the sight of the spring flowers that had just started to bloom. She watched as birds flew around, chirping almost as if they were heralds of the new day.

_I suppose I should get my equipment together_, Ruby thought finally, sighing gently as she turned away from the window.

With a sigh, she walked over to the rack her armor was mounted on, and slowly started donning the glittering silverite armor. When she finally had the scaled-shirt on, she pulled her cloak off of the rack, and clipped it to her shoulders, before taking the chainmail shoulder pieces and attaching them to the cloak as well. She then slid into the leather boots, carefully checking the silverite armor in the front of the greaves to ensure that it was undamaged, and, after putting on the belt that had both of her swords attached to it, finally slid on her gauntlets.

_Still looking as good as ever, Ruby_, she thought to herself with a smile. _I wonder what Weiss thinks of this armor? She certainly does have an eye for appearances. I can see that just by looking at what she wears every day._

With a sigh, she turned from the mirror and started her journey through the castle halls.

_Y'know, this place could certainly do with some decoration_, she thought as she passed through the spartan interior. _I'll have to talk about that to Weiss when I-_

"Good morning, Ruby," Weiss said, interrupting Ruby's train of thought as she almost ran into the young royal.

"Ah! Princess, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Ruby stammered out, giving a small, apologetic bow.

Don't worry about it," Weiss replied, chuckling. "You didn't actually, hit me, so there's no risk of you getting executed."

"Wha?" Ruby said, backing away slowly.

"I'm joking Ruby," Weiss laughed, rolling her eyes. "I'm trying to get you to be less formal when we're alone. We're friends, so you don't need to constantly treat me like the princess."

"But you are the princess," Ruby replied, cocking her head. "Why wouldn't I treat you like one?"

"Because you're my friend first and foremost," Weiss replied, placing a hand on Ruby's armored shoulder and giving her a small smile. "That matters to me more than you being constantly formal with me."

"As you wish, pr- Weiss," Ruby said.

"Better," the princess said, smiling. "Now, come on, let's go get our breakfast."

* * *

"So, what do we have planned for today?" Ruby asked, pushing her now-empty breakfast plate forwards.

"Well," Weiss replied, pondering her own half-empty plate, "I was thinking we might go out to the city later today and see how things are progressing with the people."

"As you wish," Ruby replied. "Anything else?"

"Father was planning on hosting a combat tournament in two weeks to celebrate the return of spring, so we should perhaps go to the arena to see that the preparations are well under way."

"I've heard about some unrest in that area of the city," Ruby said, thinking for a moment. "We probably should be careful while we're there."

"Well, I suppose that's what I have you for, isn't it?" Weiss stated with a smirk as she pushed her now-empty breakfast plate forwards as well.

"I guess," Ruby stated. "We should still be cautious though."

Weiss nodded. "Of course. Have you heard about what might be causing the unrest?"

"I was talking with Blake a couple days ago after you dismissed for the night," Ruby replied, thinking back to when she had last met the Faunus spymaster.

* * *

"Good evening, Blake," Ruby said as she walked up behind the Faunus who stood at the keep's battlements overlooking the city.

"Hello, my lady," Blake said without looking back. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing alright," Ruby replied. "I'm kinda glad I'm finally Weiss' good side, to be honest."

Blake nodded. "She can be difficult to get along with, particularly if you don't start on her good side. Though I can guarantee you'll never have a more loyal friend than her."

"So I've noticed," Ruby replied, chuckling a little.

Both young women stood there in silence for several minutes, watching as lantern light danced through the nearly empty streets of the city.

"My Lady," Blake said suddenly, "I feel I should warn you that there has been some unrest in the arena district recently."

Ruby turned to face Blake. "What? Why?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I'm unsure," Blake replied, looking concerned. "Most of my contacts haven't been able to find anything. Though the few that have found anything point to the former Lady Fall being behind the unrest."

"How?" Ruby questioned.

Blake sighed. "I wish I knew," she replied. "All I can say is that if you're in the arena district, please keep a close watch on the princess."

Ruby nodded. "I will, don't worry."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go," Blake said. "I've heard rumors about Atlesian troop movements along the border and I want to make sure it's nothing serious."

"Good luck Blake," Ruby replied, giving her a smile.

With a nod, Blake disappeared into the night

* * *

"I wonder what she was referring to," Weiss wondered as she finished her meal.

"About the Atlesian soldiers?" Ruby asked

Weiss nodded. "It concerns me that they're starting to station troops on the border. Even if they do intend to declare war on us, our army is still far superior to theirs."

"I could send some troops to investigate if you'd like," Ruby offered.

"Would it be possible to send some rangers?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "Maybe. I'd have to talk to Hunter Goodwitch about that, given that the rangers are supposed to be dedicated to fighting the Grimm."

Weiss nodded. "I understand. Of course, roles can change over time."

"True," Ruby replied. "Wasn't the Lord- or Lady-Guardian originally only dedicated to protecting the royal family, and they didn't have any real power in the kingdom, correct?"

"Correct," Weiss replied. "Glad you've been keeping up on your readings."

"Well, everyone needs a hobby, I suppose," Ruby chuckled.

Weiss gave her a smile before pushing her empty plate forward and standing from her chair. "I suppose they do. Come, we should probably start getting ready to walk through the kingdom."

* * *

Weiss and Ruby walked into the city's arena district after walking through the city for hours, helping where they could, and directing those they could not to where they would find the help they needed. They found the arena still being set up in preparation of the tournament, with banners being hung from top of the arena. Flags adorned with Vale's emblem flew on the roof, and the workers all labored away, continuing to decorate and otherwise prepare the stadium for the coming tournament. Weiss walked up to each worker, followed closely by Ruby, and thanked each one with a small smile.

"We should probably get back to the keep," Ruby whispered to Weiss, looking to the rooftops surrounding the arena.

The princess turned to Ruby, looking confused. "Why?"

"Because," Ruby replied, starting to look increasingly nervous. "I thought I saw-"

Ruby was interrupted by sharp _clang_ from behind her. Ruby quickly whirled around, only to see Weiss parrying a dagger that was nearly plunged into her back.

"Well, Princess," the assassin said grinning evilly as his blade slid down to Weiss' cross guard, "I was going to eliminate the little girl here first, but eliminating you first will do just fine."

"Weiss, I-" Ruby started.

"I can handle him," the princess replied, looking determined.

"Are you sure?"

Weiss nodded. With a sigh, Ruby stepped back and watched Weiss carefully. The white-haired princess pushed the dagger away with her rapier and stood ready to fight. The assassin lunged at Weiss, bringing his dagger down to where Weiss' head was, only to find that the young woman had already disappeared. Weiss jumped down from a glyph she had cast, bringing her rapier's point down towards the would-be assassin. The man rolled away, and Weiss quickly changed direction using another glyph. This time, her sword caught the man squarely in the chest, forcing him back as his aura absorbed the blow.

Weiss started to unleash an unrelenting torrent of blows on the man. Aided by her glyphs, her speed almost rivaled Ruby's, and, whenever the man attempted a counter attack, he always found himself stopped by either a parry followed by a quick riposte from Weiss' rapier, or simply found his arm locked in a glyph. Finally, Weiss had worn the man down to the point where his Aura simply could not survive any more, and with a brief shimmer, the man's Aura failed, and he fell to the ground.

"Surrender," Weiss replied as she placed her rapier's point against the man's throat.

"Never," The man said, pulling a small, round object out of a pocket. He squeezed the item, and was suddenly enshrouded by a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, however, he was still there, with his arms and legs encased in glyphs.

"I said _surrender_," Weiss said forcefully.

The man held his hands up and sighed. "Very well, princess," he replied, resigned to his fate.

Ruby watched as Weiss held the man there until the guards finally arrived to take the man away. She looked at Weiss as the princess' shimmering, white hair flow gently as she turned back towards her guardian. She stared into Weiss' glittering, ice-blue eyes as a wave of warmth flowed through her.

_What is this_? Ruby asked herself. _It feels like... Like I love Weiss_.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's starting to get to feel like there might be some white rose in the near future! Anyway, this thing has maybe another six to seven chapters left. After this thing finishes, I'll be moving on to one of my planned future stories. I'm thinking about the next one being the XCOM 2 AU, but it'll depend on a couple factors.**

**Speaking of XCOM 2, as much as I hate to say it, but with the game's release coming out tomorrow, I'm unfortunately going to be a little tied up with playing that for a little while, so it may delay my next update a little while, so sorry about that.**

**Anyway, before I go, there's a story I'd like to give a shoutout to. It's called Glyph Runner, by Phoenix Commander, and is a sci-fi Ladybug/Freezerburn AU with a Faunus Ruby. Only one chapter so far, but it's already pretty incredible.**

**Alright folks, I think that's all for me today. Up next (when I can find time in between XCOM 2) is the next chapter of The Path We Walk, so stay tuned for that! I'll see you folks next time!**


	13. Ch 13: A Guardian's Tale

Weiss slowly roused herself from her restful sleep as the sun slowly started to shine through the window, illuminating the princess' room with the brilliant, morning glow. She stretched her arms and yawned as she stood from her bed. She slid out of her nightgown and gently lay the garment on her bed. She walked over to the window overlooking the coast, watching as ships sailed in and out of the harbor, the Vale fleet's more subdued ships contrasting sharply with the massive, ornate ships of the other nations.

Weiss sighed and walked to her closet and opened the doors. She gently sorted through her outfits until she settled on a simple, white, thigh-length dress. She then removed her bolero jacket as well and slid the garment over her arms. She walked over to her mirror and gently pulled her hair into her customary off-centered ponytail. With a satisfied nod, she walked up to the door and pulled it open.

_Where is she?_ Weiss thought when she didn't see her guardian standing outside of her door. She's_ normally here by now_.

Almost as if on cue, she heard the distinctive faint clatter of someone wearing silverite armor running through the halls.

"Weiss!" Ruby said, panting as she finally ran up to the princess. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was helping Blake with that assassin we captured yesterday."

"Indeed?" Weiss asked. "And what did you get out of him?"

"Well we got his name and who he's working for. Not a whole lot else though, unfortunately," Ruby replied, starting catch her breath.

"And what was it he told you?" Weiss asked as she and Ruby started to walk through the halls.

"Well, his name was Mercury Black," Ruby replied. "And he was apparently working for Lady... Well... Former Lady Fall."

Weiss stopped, almost causing Ruby to bump into her. "What did you just say?"

"He was working for Cinder Fall," Ruby replied. "He didn't say anything about why Lady Fall is trying to kill you, but, if I had to guess, Lady fall is trying to get revenge for her humiliation in Atlas a few months ago."

"That seems likely," Weiss replied as the two continued to walk. "Indeed, given his use of Aura, it's very possible that Cinder was training him herself."

Ruby nodded. "That seems possible. She's probably going to try to lay low for a little while," she replied.

"I agree.," Weiss said, before changing the subject. "In any event, what do we have scheduled for today?" she asked.

"Honestly, we don't really have anything from the looks of it," Ruby replied. "Should be a pretty quiet day today."

"Well, that's a first," Weiss replied. "So, what do you think we should do today?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "Honestly, I'm not sure. Haven't really had time off like this since I started guarding you."

* * *

"So, still no ideas?" Weiss asked as she and Ruby sat at the table.

"Well, you shot down the last idea I offered," Ruby muttered.

"Ruby, going out and hunting down packs of Grimm is not exactly my idea of fun," Weiss replied with a sigh.

"Well it is for me!" Ruby defended.

"Besides," Weiss continued, "the last time we went hunting for Grimm, we ended up burning down part of Forever Fall."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Ruby replied. "Sorry about wasting that fire-dust crystal, by the way."

"It's fine," Weiss said, sighing slightly. "Doesn't change the fact that we still don't have any idea what to do right now."

Ruby thought for a moment. "Well, would you like me to read you a story?"

"I _can _read, you know," Weiss replied, looking slightly annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ruby protested. "It's just... Having a story read to you is different from just reading it yourself."

"I suppose," Weiss replied, sighing. "Fine, do you have an idea for a story?"

I do actually," Ruby replied, perking up. "It's called 'A Cold Winter.' It's about a Ranger who falls in love with a princess."

"I've never actually read that one," Weiss replied.

"It's one of my favorites," Ruby replied, smiling wistfully. "I remember my mother would always read it to me on my birthday before I went to sleep."

"Well, let's go then," Weiss replied. "I'm sure we'll find it in the Keep's library."

* * *

"Found it!" Ruby called from one of the bookshelves as she pulled the book off of the shelf.

Weiss walked out into the center of the Keep library. "Well, why don't we go to my room so we aren't disturbed?"

"As you wish, Princess," Ruby replied, giving a polite nod.

Ruby and Weiss walked slowly through the halls. Ruby carried the book under her arm, looking out of the castle windows as the pair made their way to Weiss' room. Ruby and Weiss both sat down on the latter girls bed and Ruby pulled open the book to the first page.

"Amethyst Violet stood before the gates to the city," Ruby started after clearing her throat. "She walked up to the gate and signaled to the guard. 'Ho there,' the guard called. 'Who approaches?' 'Ranger Amethyst,' the woman replied. 'I was hunting the Grimm within the Emerald Forest. The guard nodded. 'Very well, Ranger,' he replied, 'be careful, as the Princess is out in the Kingdom currently.' 'Thank you,' the Ranger replied, nodding once as she enter the now open gate."

"This sounds familiar," Weiss said with a slight chuckle.

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, I suppose it does. Anyway, back to the story," Ruby cleared her throat again. "The Ranger walked through the streets, taking in the sights and sounds of the city she had not seen for weeks on end. Eventually, the winding streets lead her to an entourage of guards surrounding a beautiful young woman, clothed in a shimmering blue dress that sparkled almost like the rain."

"Suddenly," Ruby said ominously," She saw a man behind the Princess draw a dagger. Without a second though, she drew her sword and leapt between the guards, disarming the man with a flick of her blade before kicking him to the ground and holding her sword at the man's throat."

"The Princess turned to face Amethyst," Ruby continued. "She looked down to the man who lay on the ground, and back to Amethyst. 'You have my thanks, Ranger,' she said. 'You saved my life.' 'It's no trouble, Princess,' she replied. 'I'm doing my duty to protecting the Kingdom.' 'Please, come with me,' the princess said, giving Amethyst a smile. 'I would like to see your bravery properly rewarded.'"

* * *

"Then, one day, she heard a faint knock on the door," Ruby said still, reading from the book, "Something about the knock felt familiar to her, but she could not quite place it. Reyna stood from behind the counter and almost dragged herself over to the door. 'I wish she were here,' she thought to herself, even as she started to feel a familiar knot in her stomach."

"She pulled open the door and looked into the eyes of the woman who stood before her," she continued. "She had numerous cuts and bruises from having been out of the city for an extended time, but Reyna would recognize those beautiful purple eyes anywhere, no matter the condition of the person behind them."

"'Amethyst!' she cried," Ruby said, looking up at Weiss. "'I thought you died!' The Ranger gave Reyna a smile as she wrapped her arms gently around her lover, causing butterflies to form in her stomach. She felt a faint warmth spread through her as the other woman's strong arms enveloped her. Reyna felt tears start to prick at her eyes she the other pulled her into a gentle kiss. 'I love you so much,' Reyna said, as she and Amethyst finally broke."

"'I love you too,' Amethyst replied," Ruby said, still looking at Weiss. "'I'm sorry that I failed to return before now. I wish I could have been here sooner, but I was lost within the Forever Fall Forest, and I could not return.' Reyna hugged her again. 'Please don't leave me,' she said. 'I promise, I will never leave you again.'"

Weiss stared into Ruby's silver eyes as she felt a faint warmth flow through her. She felt a small smile cross her face, and she saw Ruby start to smile as well.

"That was a beautiful story, Ruby," Weiss said, walking up to the guardian. "Thank you for reading it for me."

"You're welcome Weiss," Ruby replied, smiling. "I'm glad you enjoyed."

Both young women sat there for several minutes before Weiss spoke up. "Would you mind reading another one? I really enjoyed having you read to me like this."

"As you wish," Ruby replied, with a huge grin.

* * *

"Well, I had a good time with you today," Weiss said with a smile as she and Ruby walked into her bedroom.

Ruby nodded. "I did as well, Princess," she replied, smiling.

"Any chance we could have tomorrow off as well?" Weiss asked as she slid her jacket off and hung it in her closet.

"Sorry," Ruby replied with an apologetic smile. "We're due to inspect the city garrison tomorrow right after breakfast, and we're spending most of the afternoon watching trade negotiations with Mistral with your father."

"Of course we are," Weiss said, sighing as she closed the closet door. "Still, it was fun while it lasted."

"It sure was, Princess."

"You know," Weiss said, turning to face her guardian, "You can stop being that formal with me any time you want."

"Well, maybe I don't want to stop, princess," Ruby replied, giving a sly grin as she leaned on the doorway.

"You are such a dunce," Weiss said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

Ruby replied with a chuckle. "Well, your dunce is wondering if there's anything else you'd like her to take care of tonight."

"No, Ruby, you're dismissed," Weiss replied, somehow sounding mildly annoyed and entertained at the same time.

"As you wish, princess," Ruby replied, giving Weiss a smile and a bow as she stepped out of the room and closed the door.

_Why does she always answer me like that?_ She thought as she sat down on her bed. _A simple, 'Yes, princess' would be perfectly fine in a formal situation, and, moreover, she really doesn't need to be formal with me when it's just the two of us_.

_Why am I even still thinking about her, for that matter?_ She continued as she lay down on her bed. _I suppose it could be the fact that I've never truly had a friend like her. But it's not like anyone hasn't shown me kindness in the past. Indeed, Knight-Captain Nikos has always been kind to me, and I've never thought this much about her. Not only that, but what exactly is this feeling I get whenever I'm around her? The only thing I can think of that would even be similar to this is in that story Ruby told earlier when the hero returns to her... her lover_

_I'm in love with Ruby_, she finally realized, as she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: And the White Rose grows even closer! Hopefully they can get together before Cinder catches up with them! Otherwise, Ruby may have on heck of a fight on her hands.  
**

**Anyway, if you guys haven't had a chance to yet, you guys should go check out the Legion 205 podcast on podbean and iTunes! There's a link to our podbean site on my profile if you guys want to meet some of your favorite authors.**

**Alright, I think that's all I've got for you guys today! Up next is chapter 13 of The Path We Walk, so stay tuned for that! Until next time, ladies and gentlemen!**


	14. Ch 14: As You Wish

"So, what do we have planned for today?" the Princess questioned as she and Ruby walked the familiar route through the castle for breakfast.

It had been nearly three months since Weiss had discovered her feelings for Ruby, and nearly four since Ruby discovered hers for Weiss. Both the princess and the guardian had considered telling the other multiple times, but each time they decided against it, for fear of what the other's reaction might be. So, despite both young women wanting to be more than friend, they had instead been forced to not reveal their feelings to each other solely out of fear of what the other would say if they confessed.

"Well," Ruby replied, trying desperately to resist the urge to hold Weiss' hand, "The only thing going on today except your classes this afternoon is we have to inspect the city garrison after breakfast."

"Indeed?" Weiss asked stopping and glancing at Ruby. "Surprise inspection?"

"Surprising for both sides," Ruby said, chuckling. "I didn't even find out about it until your father told me last night. Pyrrha's going to have almost the entire force there. Only ones that won't be there are the ones actually on the walls."

"Was there anything else we needed to do today?" Weiss asked as they continued on their journey.

"Well, we might be able to fit some combat training in between your class and dinner," Ruby replied, thinking about the day's schedule. "Other than that, though, nothing else today."

"Looks like a quiet day, then," Weiss replied. The two girls walked through the halls in silence for several minutes before Weiss turned to Ruby and gave her a smile. "Ruby, thank you for being so dedicated to your job, and for being such a great friend."

"Of course, Princess," Ruby said, smiling as well to hide the sadness she felt at the word friend, completely unaware that Weiss felt the exact same way.

"So, shall we go to breakfast?" Weiss asked.

"As you wish," Ruby replied.

_Why does she always say that to me, and not anyone else in my family?_ Weiss thought to herself. _I'll need to ask her about that later._

* * *

"Vale Company, at attention!" Pyrrha shouted as Ruby and Weiss approached the long line of soldiers.

There was a clattering of metal as the soldiers all stood up straight.

"Princess, my Lady," Pyrrha, said, turning on her heels and standing at attention. "The garrison awaits your inspection."

"Thank you, Knight-Captain Nikos," Weiss replied with a nod.

Weiss walked up to the first soldier. The soldier was clad in heavy plate not unlike the soldiers of Atlas wore. Contrasting sharply with the Atlesians, however, was the image the armor gave off. As opposed to shimmering in the sunlight like the Atlesians, the Vale soldier's armor was a dull gray, and was more subdued in its appearance, instead of the ornate imagery on the Atlesians.

Weiss stepped back once. "Present arms!" she called, and the man drew his sword.

The blade was a simple one, clearly designed with function in mind over form, and held the same dull gray that the armor did. The hilt was wrapped in dark brown leather, and the blade itself, despite the color, had clearly just been sharpened.

"Order arms!" Weiss called with a satisfied nod.

Weiss continued down the line for what felt like hours, repeating the process for every single one of Vale's soldiers. Finally, she finished inspecting the last soldier, and walked back in front of the company of soldiers.

"Company, attention!" Pyrrha called before turning to Princess Schnee. "Is there anything you would like to say, Princess?"

Weiss thought for a moment before stepping forward. "Men and Women of the Vale army," Weiss called, "thank you for your dedication to my father, the royal family, and the entire kingdom of Vale. You are our last line of defense, and you have always held true. It is both to you and our Rangers that we owe our lives, and I will see to it that both yours and the Rangers sacrifices are honored and appreciated when I take the throne. Dismissed."

The soldiers all turned in nearly perfect synchronous and started their march back to the barracks.

"Well, that was fun," Ruby quipped before looking up to the sky. "If we hurry, we might make it back to the keep in time to get something to eat before your class this afternoon."

Weiss nodded. "Sounds like a plan, Ruby. Let's get going."

"As you wish," Ruby replied.

* * *

Weiss sighed as she sat down at her desk in her bedroom. "Rather uneventful day today," she said to Ruby as the guardian entered the room behind her.

"Well, that certainly makes my job easier," Ruby replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Weiss replied.

"Was there anything else you needed from me?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sat there for a moment. _It feels like there was something I needed to ask her,_ she thought. _Oh well. Perhaps it will come to me tomorrow morning._

"No, Ruby, you're dismissed. Thank you," she said.

"As you wish, Princess," Ruby replied with a small smile.

Suddenly, Weiss bolted upright in her chair as Ruby's words jogged her memory. "Actually, Ruby, there's something I'd like to ask."

"Yes, Princess?" Ruby asked as she lowered her hand from the door.

"Why is it that when I ask something of you, you always answer 'As you wish?'" Weiss asked, turning towards Ruby.

"I'm..." Ruby paused. "I'm acknowledging your commands, Princess," she replied, looking down at her feet.

"But, when my father requests something of you, you answer with 'By your command,' or 'Yes, your Grace,' or something similar," Weiss insisted. "But with me it's always the same thing."

"W-Weiss, I... It's just..." Ruby stammered as she started to tear up.

Weiss stood from her chair and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, giving her an encouraging simle. "Ruby, whatever it is, you can tell me, I promise."

"It's because I love you, Weiss!" Ruby blurted without warning.

A silence fell over the room as both young women realized what Ruby said. Her face quickly shifted to a look of shock, with a hint of fear, while Weiss simply looked astounded.

'Weiss... I..." Ruby started as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Suddenly, Weiss pulled the guardian into a kiss, causing the younger girl to gasp slightly before falling into the kiss herself as nearly four months' worth of built up feelings were released all in one moment. When they finally broke, Weiss Held Ruby close and gave her a smile.

"I love you too, Ruby," she whispered. As they stood there in each other's arms, Weiss' expression fell. "We can't let father hear of this," she said.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because," Weiss replied as she broke the hug and turned away. "I'm the princess. I'm expected to marry the son of some minor lord within the kingdom. It's not that we would face execution, as Vale is more... accepting than Atlas is, but it would still be politically a bad idea for me to just choose to marry you."

Ruby sighed. "I understand," she replied, hugging Weiss as well.

"I'm sorry," Weiss said sadly.

Ruby gave her a smile. "Don't be. It's enough to know that you do love me," she said, gently cupping Weiss' cheek.

"Thanks, Ruby," Weiss replied as her expression brightened slightly. "Sleep well."

"As you wish, Weiss," Ruby replied.

Weiss watched as Ruby pulled the door open and left the room. Ruby gave her a smile, and gently pushed the door shut behind her. With a sigh, Weiss walked over to door and leaned her back against it.

_There may not be a way for us to be together,_ Weiss thought as a single tear fell from her eye and traced its way across her scar, despite the smile on her face. _But I'm glad that she does truly love me._

* * *

**A/N: They finally confessed! Woo! Anyway, sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter, but my semester has been winding down and I've been getting swamped with homework and studying for finals. Did I mention that being a Computer Science Student is a lot of work? Because it is.**

**Before I go, there are a couple points in a review that I'd like to address: First of all, Ruby is behind both Weiss and Winter in the line of succession, which is why she is third in line. Secondly, the post of Lord/Lady-Guardian is awarded as needed, so there may not be one for each successive ruler, only if the current one deems is necessary for their safety and the safety of their family.**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading! My next update might be a little delayed as well, what with finals and whatnot. Speaking of, my next update will be chapter 14 of The Path We Walk, so stay tuned for that when I get a chance to post it! And, if you all haven't yet, please go check out the Legion205 podcast on Podbean and iTunes, where me and the other authors of Room 205 get into crazy shenanigans! See you all next time!**


	15. Announcement

**Hey folks.**

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I haven't had much opportunity to write over the past couple of months due to school and livestreaming the Dragon Age series on the weekends. And when I do get the opportunity to write, I can't. Over the past several months, I've only been able to get about 800 words on Rose Guardian, and that boils down to just a sheer lack of motivation to write RG. So, to that end, until I can get out of the slump that RG has me in, I'm putting it on indefinite hiatus. I'm really sorry for those of you who were looking forward to the conclusion, but there's not much I can do. The good news is that, for those of you who are following The Path We Walk, that will continue to get updates whenever I can get an opportunity to write.**

**In other news, the rest of Legion 205 and I are going to be livestreaming this Saturday for Extra Life! If you want to watch us play games, yell at each other, and call each other idiots for 24 hours, come check it out! We will be starting at 10:00 am Eastern Standard Time (2:00 pm UTC) and going to the same time on Sunday!**

**I hope to see you all on Saturday, and look forward to the next chapter of Path sometime in the near future!**


End file.
